Winx Saga II
by aisha12894
Summary: Sequel To Winx Saga: Musa has return from her hard two years of training. When she returns will everything go back the way it was and will Musa find out something hidden in her past that might change her future. Read to find out! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided to write a sequel to Winx Saga due to all the encouragement I receive so

**Musa Mind Techinque**

_Thoughts_

Talk Between Musa and Alisha

Speaking

Enjoy

* * *

"Ms. F...when is Musa coming back?" asked Stella during their Enchantix training as Ms. Faragonda soon noticed that the friends to the Music Fairy was worried about the girl's safety.

"She is suppose to come back tomorrow. Now what you should be worrying about is trying to finish this test," Ms. F said and immediately everyone attention except for Stella's attention went back to the training.

'_It has been two year since Musa left us; I think she comes back tomorrow. I can't wait to see how much she has improved as a fairy.' _thought Ms. F as she wondered about her studies on the international level with her mom showing her the steps. (**A/n: You have to read Winx Saga before this one**)

As the day came to an end, Ms. F sent the girls to their dorm room after another long day of hard work on their Enchantix powers.

"We should throw Musa a surprise party!" suggested Stella when they entered their rather large dorm room with all of their six rooms with Stella of course occupying the largest one.

"It could be a welcome back party...oh and we can have the boys here and then it would be a real party," added Bloom as she crashed on their living room sofa.

"I think so to. Ms. F did say she is supposed to return tomorrow so we can start planning now," Flora stated.

So all night the girls planned the little "surprise" party, meanwhile with Musa's training…

0000

"Hey Mom, don't I suppose to return back to Alfea tomorrow?" Musa asked while shooting a blast threw a flying ring.

"Yes, you will but you need to finish this training first and then you'll worry about it later." Alisha stated while creating more rings from her fingertips.

0000

"Now girls remember to get everything you need for the party, okay," Stella reminded the girls of what they were supposed to do.

"Right, let's do this," they said before taking off to get the things for the party.

"Hey guys, Tecna just sent me an invitation to a party," Timmy exclaimed while bursting into the room with the other boys with a glowing envelope emitting from his phone link.

"Who's the party for?" asked Helia who just came out of the shower. (**A/n: Flora has a very bad nose bleed **)

"It says it's for Musa and the occasion is a welcome back party," Timmy read the words off of the screen before it clicked over to confirm whether or not they were going to attend.

"That's right Bloom told me that Musa was sent away for two years of training somewhere and that she would be coming home today," Sky remembered what his girlfriend had told him a couple of days back.

Riven was jumping for joy on the inside but on the outside he showed a little emotion but not enough to make it look abnormal for him and his personality.

0000

"Girls the boys should be here any minute...so let's hurry up so we can greet them." Layla announced as she headed outside just when the boys pulled up with their bikes on Alfea's courtyard.

Over the last year, Layla began to see this boy name Nabu from Tides and they been steady for almost a year and some months now.

"So when's Musa going to show up?" asked Brandon after giving Stella a kiss on the lips as that was a habit between the brunette and the blonde haired girl when they see each other.

"Ms. F told us she would show up around 8:00, so we have only 15 minutes to wait. So hid your bikes somewhere so we won't give it away," Stella ordered and the boys did as they were told and hid the bikes out of sight.

0000

"Mom, its time for me to head home, now." Musa said as she caught her mother's attention.

"Just remember the training and stop by for a chat in your dreams. A mother can get really lonely sometimes," Alisha stated while giving Musa a goodbye kiss on the check as well as a tight hug.

"See you later Mom," Musa replied before creating a portal that showed a picture of Alfea.

'Now time to deal with this evil presence that I just felt at Shadowhaunt. For some reason it feels so familiar to me.' thought Alisha as she made another portal to Shadowhaunt.

0000

'_It seems quiet here at Alfea, Ms. F did say the room number nor the assigned names has not changed but its too quiet,'_ Musa thought to herself as she turned the doorknob and flicked on the light, "Surprise!" shouted the girls and the boys while tossing some strings at Musa.

Musa was surprised that her friends would throw a surprise party for her, "It's good to see you guys again," Musa said on the verge of tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"I missed you Musa," Layla proclaim while giving her a hug first before anyone else, soon she was swallowed in a goup hug by the other girls who were her roommates.

"How you doing little squirt?" Brandon teased her before giving her a hug and so did all of other boys from Red Fountain except for two people: Nabu because he didn't know her yet and Riven because he felt a little scared that she was actually standing right in front of him.

'_Musa became even beautiful then before,' _He thought as she gave him a hug before whispering something in his ear, "Meet me on the balcony in five minutes,"

He responded by holding her tight and then letting her go so she moved on to others before deciding to catch up with the girls.

"Musa, what happen to your hair?" Flora asked noticing that her hair length was longer then before she had left to go on her training.

"I guess it grew, I never knew it grew this long," Musa answered while she touched it as if admiring it for the first time before she let it fall through the cracks of her hand before leaving it alone.

"So what did you learn by training with Alisha?" asked a curious Tecna as everyone wanted to know what little tricks, spells, curses anything that was instresting than what they were learning at Alfea that Musa knew of.

"I learned a lot of things, watch this," Musa said as she flicked her wrist a cup of punch appeared in her hand.

"How did you do that?" asked a surprised Layla.

"I simply wanted a drink, it has to be somewhere near me in order for it to work." Musa told them about the limitations of the trick.

"You don't even have to get up to get a drink let alone get your boyfriend to do it," Stella commented as she glanced over to where her boyfriend was as she was still waiting on her punch.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" asked Musa while looking at the clock. She only had two more minutes later before she would have to meet Riven on the balcony.

"Well, Layla finally got a guy and we have our Enchantix," Bloom stated with happiness as she admired everyone for their hardwork.

"The witches and this man name Baltor have been attacking us recently. The thing is he keeps asking for you and you hardly been in the fight with him at least to our knowledge," Bloom added in when she realized she left out something important.

"You guys are lucky, I don't have my Enchantix yet, but I hope to get mine soon." Musa commented as she stood up from the sitting position on the couch and walked inbetween the girls.

"Where are you going, Musa?" asked Tecna when she saw Musa was leaving the group.

"Out for some for fresh air, all of this excitement is chocking me to death," Musa commented before stepping out onto the balcony.

She saw that Riven was leaning his upper torso over on the balcony rail as if he was waiting a long time for her to come out and talk to him.

"Hey Riven," She replied when she was standing next to him.

"Hey Musa, I missed you," Riven greeted her back with a tone of disbelief that she was standing in front of him now.

"I missed everybody," This hurt Riven a little because she was not specifically thinking of him but rather the group instead, "but I miss you more then anybody else," Musa finished her sentence when she saw his face fault during the middle of her sentence.

Then there was this awkward silence between them, "So how has your training been?" He asked.

"It went well, I'm now stronger then I ever was before," Musa answered with excitement.

"That's good you became stronger, but you left me with a shattered heart when you left," He said as he had moved closer to her as of he was going to finish confessing something to her.

"I know, I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear the pain of telling you good bye," She stated as she rubbed her forearm as she knew that this conversation was bound to happen when she came back.

"So the better way was for you to leave without telling me, that you were gone, that was worse then saying good bye. I could not even go to sleep most of the time because I was so concerned for your safety, I had to be exhuasted so I could at least get a wink of sleep. It was something that I was not use to and it did not make it better when the person was not there to help you through it." He said with an anger tone.

"You have all the right to be angry but remember during the dance what we told each other." Musa reminded him of the night before she left.

**FB**

_"I love you Musa, I thought I lost you when you went evil and I almost kill myself just to be with you when you died." He whispered in her ear so no one could hear._

_Musa would have turned around and slap him but she leaned back into his warmth and stayed there for a couple of minutes before saying "I love you too, Riven,"_

**FB Ends**

"If what you said was true you would be glad to see," Musa claimed after bringing back up what they said to each other at the dance.

"It was all true, it just that all I am saying is it hurt when you left, but I'm glad your back," He commented while wrapping his arms around her waist.

'_I miss how this warmth feels,' _thought Musa before Bloom came to tell them that they were having the cake.

The two loners glared at Bloom which sent her back into the room the instant she stepped onto the balcony for inturrepting their moment.

"**Let's go inside," **Musa thought and Riven heard her voice inside his head and had a confused look on his face when he looked down at Musa.

"**Hey remember when I said I learned new things during my training and this is one of them," **She continued.

He merely nodded his head as they walked into the room, on the coffee table was a chocolate cake, "Oh thanks guys, you got my favorite kind of cake too," Musa replied while nearing the cake.

For some reason Musa became obsess with chocolate over the last couple of years, "You get the first slice Musa, how big do you want it?" asked Stella who came in with the knife.

Musa showed her how much she wanted and she proceed to cut the cake until Musa said "Everyone should get their slices first,"

"You sure, sweetie?" asked Flora who was standing next to Helia.

"It's only fair besides its best when share it with the people you care for," Musa commented as this action showed her kindness and generosity.

"That's so sweet of you Musa," Bloom responded with a smile.

"I know, I know I try my best," Musa stated when Tecna cut her piece of cake and placed it on a plastic plate and handed the knife to the next person.

After everybody except Musa cut their slice, there was a half cake left, so Musa took the knife and cut a quarter of the cake and placed it on her plate and grabbed a plastic fork and dug in.

Once they enjoyed their cake with some ice cream that Layla had stored in the refrigerator, the boys had to leave because they had a mission to complete in the morning and needed as much sleep as possible.

"**Hey Riven do you know what the mission is about,"** asked Musa who was getting dress in her pjs.

"**I won't know until in the morning, but I can tell you in the morning,"** Riven thought as he put his helmet on and boarded his levabike and zoomed off.

"**Oh well I'll talk to you in the morning then,"** Musa said before cutting off the mental link with Riven as she sat down on her bed and remember all that happen before she left.

'_I wonder what that evil wave I felt was?' _thought Alisha as she circled the bottom of Shadowhaunt until something caught her eyes; it was a crack in the stone.

'_This can't be good,'_ Alisha thought until a voice interrupted her thought as she looked around to see the source of the voice when she looked up ad saw it.

"I see you made it, my darling," said a man who floated down towards her level.

"Baltor," She hissed as venom nearly came spilling out.

"In the flesh, but you act surprise to see me beloved," He said as he bowed to Alisha in an old fashion way a gentleman would do if he would want to court the woman.

"You were supposed to be locked in the Omega dimension," Alisha stated her astonishment at seeing the man before her.

"That's until three witches free me from that wretched place. You know if I remember they said that place was so cold that it would freeze the heart of the criminal and yet here I am defying that odd." Baltor explained how he was freed from his prison.

"Why are you here?" Alisha asked with a little venom this time when she realized that he could be here for _that_.

"You see some of my power is in here as you know, I have taken a new form, you like?" he asked as he modeled off the form for his audience.

Alisha remained silent until Baltor asked another question, "How has my daughter been, I hope you trained her well because she is going to join my side, sweetheart,"

"You will not touch my daughter," exclaimed Alisha when he even uttered the word _daighter_out of his mouth.

"You mean _our _daughter," Baltor reminded and corrected her grammer.

"That's until you went evil, but now she is not yours," Alisha said while looking away from his sights as her hand clenched and shook in a fist.

Baltor quickly appeared in front of Alisha and left her chin with his finger and kissed her, all Alisha could do was fall into the kiss even more but suddenly stop remembering who exactly this person was in front of her.

"You still have feelings Lisha," He said by calling her the nickname he gave her when they first met each other.

"It's hard to get over the one you love," She stated underneath her breath before leaving.

'_Sometimes I wish I was not evil,' _Baltor though as he gather some power from the underground rock before leaving the vincity with the past knocking hard down his door.

"Hey girls, how about we have a last minute sleepover," suggest Stella seeing as she could not fall asleep from all the excitement that happened that night.

"That's a good idea Stell; just give us time to get our pajamas on," Bloom agreed as she headed in her room. The other girls except for Musa, who was already in her pajams, followed suit.

"So girls anyone has any stories to tell us?" asked Layla.

"I have one," Musa responded with a wave.

"My story is a funny one, during my training with Alisha I had to visit different planets and I got to meet new people. It was this one particular planet which had funny looking people. If I have my scrapbook with me I'll show how they look, but the thing is when I asked for directions, I thought this alien was a woman so I said "Ma'am can you tell me where so-and-so is?" and the alien was really a man and his answered was "Do you really think I'm a woman, shame you to somewhere." I can't remember where but he really did look like a woman." Musa concluded the story.

"Can we see the scrapbook?" asked a curious Flora as she could not even manage to imagine how they looked.

"Yeah, hold on," Musa stated while closing her eyes and the book appeared in her hand.

"I will always be amazed by that spell," Tecna replied when she saw the book materalized in front of Musa's la[.

"I think it's on page 86," Musa said to herself but the girls heard her as she turned the gigantic book to page 86 and there was that alien who Musa was talking about. He was slender like a woman with long hair in a braid; he appeared to have some kind of skirt and shirt.

"He really does like a girl," Bloom said while laughing out loud.

"Where else did you go Musa?" Layla posed the question to the raven haired colored girl.

"I went everywhere, I went to some of your home planets to learn some spells and I went to places that had a tranquil feel and dark places, but I manage to take pictures when I was there." Musa answered.

"So you got to travel while training?" asked Stella as she admired the thickness of the book which mean that Musa probably went to every know planet and galaxies with Alisha.

"Yep, it was hard but it was fun once you get the hang of it," Musa answered the question.

"Travel and Training, that's sound amazing," Tecna commented as she could not even think having both pleasures at once.

"So did you go to Sparks?" asked Bloom as she wondered about how her home planet was doing since her last visit.

"I can't quite remember let me check the Table of Contents, S, Sp, Spa, Spark, found it," Musa annouced to Bloom who had scooted closer to Musa and the book.

"You did?" asked a hopefully Bloom as her anticaption was growing.

"Yeah, it's on page 115, let me show you," Musa said as she turned the page.

On one of the pictures was a orange castle with green and yellow on the top which looked like swirls, a second picture shows some rubble but it was a picture of the dining room, and the last picture was a garden on the inside that had beautiful green grass, deers, birds and all sorts of animals.

"Hey Stell, I even got to met your father at Solaria, it was something wrong there I can't remember what, but it seems like there is a new "queen" there and she has a daughter who claims to be the only princess of Solaria." She told Stella.

"What! You have got to be kidding me, once I get my hands on Chimera, I will send here and her little Beta Club girls back to Beta," Stella hissed as if Musa had brought back up nonhappy memory.

"So you know her?" asked Musa.

"Know her, I hate that little girl, she is trying to steal my dad and my kingdom away from me," Stella responded angrily as she almost ripped the pillow she had in her hands into two.

"I think we should call it a night before Stella blows up the dorm, again," Tecna reminded the girls about the incident when they first talk about Chimera.

"I agree with Stella, we don't want history to repeat itself do we," Flora stated as she did not want to go through a relapse of that episode again.

"So let's just call it a night," Layla said while falling to sleep in her sleeping bag.

Soon sleep overtook all of them and they fell soundly asleep.

I just hopped on this sequel so yeah and to all my fans who read Winx Saga. I know you guys didn't want it to end they way I ended but that's only so I can have a sequel to the story.

So I hope you will review for this one as well and be on the lookout for the next chapter!

- Aisha12894


	2. Chapter 2

The girls woke up to an annoying beeping sound, which turned out to be the alarm clock in Stella's room as they were surprised that she would have the device in her room since majority of her alarm clocks are always blasted from her irration of them. (**A/n: they slept in Stella's room**)

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Tecna after yawning and gave her back a good stretch until she heard a small pop noise.

"Well, we should walk around Magix to find out what's fun to do there," Stella suggested what they should do for the free day.

"Or we can have ourselves a picnic and enjoy the fresh air outside. We have been stuck in this place since the beginning of the week with exams." Flora suggested another good idea for the group.

"You guys had exams all this week?" asked Musa while looking over her shoulder while rolling up a sleeping bag .

"Yep, all week. I think you have to take the exams too, Musa." Flora added after finishing up with her own personal sleeping bag.

"You're right, part of the agreement was that I have to take testes at Alfea, ugh, it's to much to handle," Musa stated as she realized that she would be the only one testing while everyone would be enjoying themselves.

"Well, Flora and I can lend you some notes and when we have that picnic we can go over the stuff with you," Layla mentioned a good study tool to help Musa for recalling information.

"That's a good idea Layla," Bloom said, "we can all chip in and help Musa with her exams."

"**Hey Riven, whats up, did you find out about that mission?" **asked Musa while heading to her room to put up her sleeping bag.

"**Yeah, we're suppose to rescue the girls from Cloud Tower, they are under Baltor's spell but somehow the spell weakened in the last hour or so," **Riven thought while scaling down a rope into Cloud Tower's central stairwell.

"**Well do a good job on your mission then," **Musa replied before cutting off the link.

There was a knock on the door, '_Who would be coming early this morning?_' Bloom asked herself before opening the door to see Ms. F, their headmistress standing in front of her.

"It's good to see you girls up and ready so early in the morning. Any how we have a mission for you six to go on." Ms. F stated before entering the room shared by Bloom and her friends.

"The mission you will be going on is to rescue Cloud Tower headmistress and to release her students from Baltor spell." Ms. F informed them of their mission.

"Bloom be careful, it seems like Baltor gets his energy from the Dragonfire as well, and so he may try to reclaim your part of the legendary power." Ms. F reminded Bloom.

"I will be careful, Ms. F," Bloom reassured her.

"Good, you will leave within tje hour, so get ready to face Baltor," Ms. F stated before leaving the room putting all the girls on the edge of anticaption to get back at Baltor that is everyone except Musa.

"We get another shot at Baltor, I can't wait to blast him with my Enchantix!" Stella exclaimed with her arm extended out in a blast manner.

"Stella's right we should make Baltor pay for what he did to Layla and her planet," Flora replied to Stella's statement.

"Let's go Enchantix," shouted Tecna everyone except Musa could change, "Cute outfits," Musa commented when she saw them in their Enchantix form.

"Thanks," Everyone said in unison before realizing that Musa had not gained her Enchantix powers yet, "I guess I have to give to my old outfit another go," Musa replied in a joking manner before transforming.

The group quickly flew towards Cloud Tower not know that the witches were making their way inside of their secret library attempting to steal Alfea powerful magic and their precious scrolls.

Musa was first to sense dark magic, when they left Alfea gates, she landed immediately out of sight so the girls thought she was still behind them.

"Rotecjorp Ortsa," She whispered and another Musa appeared in front of her with the looks and all

"This is what you do, you attack the person name Baltor, you don't hit anybody that is helping you out, you got that," Musa gave the clone specific orders. All the clone did was nod its head before catching up to the other girls while Musa headed back inside of Alfea's confinement.

0000

"Alright, Ladies let's find us some powerful spells so Baltor can give us even more strength," Icy ordered the other two witches who was flipping through books and then tossing them over their shoulders and down on the carpeted floor.

Galatea was passing by on her way to class when she saw that the secret library open so she went inside to see who was in there, to her surprise it was none other than the witches and they were stealing magic.

"What are you witches doing here? You are not allowed in the secret library let alone Alfea unless you are invited which you are not either." Galatea stated before transforming into her Winx form.

"Darcy, handle this pixie, while me and Stormy get this magic," Icy ordered Darcy, who did not hesitated for action.

"No problem, come here little pixie," Darcy said as she multiplied in a circle around her in order to intimidated her.

"Sonic Wave," She shouted and a wave of music cause the Darcy clones to fall and then disappearing.

As Musa was flying through the halls she felt a wave that could only originate from an attack before deciding to follow it hoping it would lead her to where Icy, Darcy and Stormy would be.

"That pathetic attack, here's a stronger attack." Darcy replied before shooting a dark purple wave at the girl.

"Sonic Wave," She repeated the same attack which managed to cancel out all Darcy's attack.

Once again Musa felt that same exact wave hit her again and she felt she was getting closer and closer to where the source was producing it.

"It seems like Darcy having a hard time with that pixie. Go help her Stormy," Icy ordered as Stormy strolled over to where Darcy was facing out against the blonde haired pixie, she was currently fighting.

"It seems like you can't even handle a pathetic pixie, Darcy, stand back, Strangling Storm," Stormy attacked with a tornado as it had caught Galatea in its torrent winds.

"Now time to clip those wings of yours, Physic Bind." A purple wave emitted from her hand and hit her dead in the back where her wings were destroying them in the process.

"With out your wings you're powerless," Icy said while standing over her as the girl had tears rolling down her eyes now.

"What should we do with her?" Stormy inquired about what to do with a now wingless Galatea before she was sent flying into the book shelf unexpectingly.

"What the?" Icy asked towards Darcy before looking up to see who was the source of blasting Stormy only to find it was none other than Musa.

"Or what witches, you use your weak spells on me," She said before sending another blast except this one was direct at Darcy.

"So the little pixie has grown stronger, so have I, Ice Shards," Icy said before crystal shards emitted from her fingertips heading towards Musa's face.

"Shield," Musa had put up a shield by then the other witches were recovering from their respective blasts from Musa.

"Let's help Icy out Darcy," Stormy suggested to Darcy. She responded with a nodded of her head before sending an attack towards Galatea instead of Musa.

'_Oh no, know I won't be able to get to her in time unless I use my body as a shield. What has all this training Alisha taught me did nothing? I can't even take on these witches. I wish I had the power to protect people,'_ thought Musa as she was running towards Galatea with the intention to block the attack.

It hit her square in the chest, "Hey Musa, Musa," Galatea shook Musa's body but she was non-responsive to her name.

'_I can't believe it ends this way, there was so much other stuff I wanted to do with my life. But for someone reason I'm very happy that I could save her life,'_ Musa thought when he half-lidded eyes were slowly closing.

All of a sudden her body was floating in mind air while glowing white and Alisha appeared out of nowhere, "Musa wake up, wake up," Alisha ordered her daughter as Musa had some difficulty with complying with that order.

"What is it Mom?" Musa asked surprised that she saw her mom in front as she tried to sit up, she sees her mom with a wooden chest with a golden colored handle.

"Don't tell me it's another jewel? I thought I had collected them all by now." Musa stated before checking to see if she was right.

"No it's not, come see for yourself," Alisha replied while opening the chest inside and instead of a colored gem there was yellowish-purple colored style wings.

"This is you're Enchantix, use it wisely, and congratulations my daughter." Alisha said before disappearing while sending Musa back to where she was.

"Enchantix," shouted Musa before transforming.

She now had yellowish wings with purple ornaments hanging off on the wings which were now visible from her back, with a pink and purple puffed skirt with a ribbon going around the skirt, a pink and yellow mid-torso halter top, with blue gladiator sandals, with a music note on the front of her two shoes; her hair was black in two long pigtails, with a tiara topped with little stones

"What was that you witches were saying from earlier?" Musa asked as she could feet her new powers surging throughout her entire body.

"We got what we need, let's go ladies," Icy shouted before turning around and blasting a hole through the side of the building.

"No you don't, Enchantix blast," Musa shouted the name of her attack before blasting the witches out of the sky.

She turned to Galatea, who was still crying even after the swift departure of the Trix sisters, "What's wrong Galatea?" Musa asked while comforting her in her sadden state.

"My wings...are gone...I can't be a fairy anymore without my wings." She manage to get out while crying into Musa's shoulders.

"Let's see if I can't fix this with some of my Fairy Dust. what do you say, are you up for it?" Musa stated before pulling out a vial that contain her fairy dust.

"This should do it." Musa replied while hovering above Galatea and sprinkles some fairy dust on her making her wings to reappear after a small burst of light.

"Thanks Musa," Galatea thanked her while hugging her at the same time.

"No problem," She said as she returned the physical contact back to the blonde haired girl.

0000

After a couple of hours the girls came back to Alfea, tired and was shocked that Musa was there when she was flying with them at the same time.

"Sorry, girls I had left you with a clone," Musa stated as she looked for her clone through the crowd of girls.

"You should have been there we could have use your help," Stella replied with a bit of anger to her tone after seeing what stunt Musa pulled on them.

"It was just another version of me, where is she any way?" Musa asked for the location of her clone.

"She is right here," Layla said while Tecna and her move out the way to reveal the exact copy of Musa looking directly at her as it sort of creep the girls out but slowly they were getting used to it.

"It's good to see you weren't hit, Astro Projector." Musa said before she continue with her conversation "Besides you should be thanking me for stopping the witches. When we were heading off to fight Baltor, I felt a dark wave so I decided to find out what it was with out leaving the mission. On top of that I receive my Enchantix."

"Well that was a diversion at Cloud Tower, so why should we be mad at Musa?" Tecna asked the girls.

"Tecna's right, well congrats on your Enchantix," Bloom said before hugging her.

"Thanks," She said as they headed inside.

0000

"Hey Mom, did you see me when I beat those witches?" Musa asked her mother when she appeared in front of her.

"I saw the whole thing. You did a good job too on controlling your powers. I'm so proud of you," Alisha stated before hugging her.

"I guess today is offical hug day, I receive hugs left and right after I told them that I earned my Enchantix." joked Musa once she broke away from her mother's grasp.

"I saw; now I need to tell you something, you can use your Enchantix to fight in battle anytime. You should only use the Navaratna power as a trump card in battle," Alisha replied on a serious tone towards her daughter.

"I see mom, because I should always use it as a last resort, you told me that before if I received my Enchantix," Musa repeated what her mom told her over and over when she would ever she would train with her.

"Just as long as you remember," Alisha said as she was glad that her daughter remembered her instructions.

"Mom, do you know this man name Baltor?" Musa asked her mom and this question caught Alisha completely off guard.

"His name sounds familiar," Alisha did not lie straight to her daughter's face however she did beat around the bush a little when it came to answering the question.

"My friends keep telling me every time they fight him. He always is asking for me when they battle each other and I am just wondering why?" Musa told her mother.

"He probably only wants you for your power," Alisha stated not realizing what she said.

"It's true but I want to find out more on way he asks for me, well I'm to tired to talk in my sleep, goodnight Mom," Musa yawned before covering up with her hand.

"Goodnight, my child," Alisha said before placing a kiss on daughter's forehead and cutting the link.

0000

"Baltor, where are you!" shouted Alisha once she had made it to her intended location.

She made a portal to Shadowhaunt to confront Baltor from the information that she learned from Musa. She knew he was here because there was this sound like the clap of thunder in Shadowhaunt, which is relatively quiet on normal days.

"What is it my darling? You woke me from a good dream just to call me to this dreary place." He complained while floating to her level and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You know what I want to talk about." Alisha hissed after hearing Baltor's statement towards her.

"Not really," He stated while scratching the back of his head at the same time.

"You stay away from my daughter, if you lay a hand on her I will kill you personally." Alisha threatened the man in front of her.

"If you forgotten, I'm her father and I have a right to see her if I want to," He stated his birthright as her parent towards Alisha.

"You _were _her father but not anymore, like I said stay away from her!" Alisha threatened the man in front of her after hearing his claim as a parent.

"I'm still _am_ her father and if your so scared of her joining my side why don't you tell her already?" He asked her as he knew he could use that against her to convince Musa to join his side.

"It's better if she doesn't know that her father is a conniving, evil person that wants to rule the realms and the entire universe," She hissed while answering her question.

"Hey, what can I say I took a different path from you? That will cause me to receive even more power by the end of the year," He said his beliefs in his own choices.

"That is what sickens me, you on a dark path only to end up dead," Alisha responded as she could no longer bring herself to waste her anger on the indiviual in front of her.

"It was nice talking to you but I have a world to take over," He said before leaving.

_'I should have blasted him into oblivion and get rid of him there, but for some reason my heart won't get over him,'_ thought Alisha before grabbing her heart.

_'It hurts too much. I have to get back before Musa wakes up again.'_ Thought Alisha as she headed back to Alfea before the pain grew any worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Musa woke to a growling noise from her stomach as well as she saw her alarm clock was about to ring, she shut it off before it could even make its annoying ring.

After fixing herself a light breakfast she made her way to the living room sat down before crossing her legs and held her hands on her knees and mediated to herself.

She began to levitate about five feet off the ground and started her breathing exercise, which was to inhale and exhale slowly, but there was something different this time from her previous time of mediating. It was like she was living in a dream but she was awake and aware of her surroundings.

She saw a red-checkered cloth laid out on a grassy hill with a closed handwoven wooden basket. There were three plates against one another while her mom was facing in the direction she was standing at, while sitting on the cloth.

"Go greet your daddy," She heard her mother say to her as if she was a little child.

Before she could respond to her mother's statement a younger version of herself appeared within her sights. She saw she had on a yellow sundress with matching yellow shoes and wore her hair in her signature style of the two pigtails, she was running in the direction to where a man with purple hair was waiting for her.

"Waddy," the little Musa shouted when she was being twirled into the air, when she had glanced down when she realized that the person did not have a face but instead a dark spot.

'_What the…_' the older Musa thought to herself when she was interrupted in her thoughts when she realized that their were dragon claws were holding her.

When she looked up, fear struck her inner, "Your not my father," she shouted to him as she tried to free herself from the vice grip the claws had on her body. When she glanced up again she saw a purple dragon with red eyes as it was moving its body in a coil like fashion around her now, tightly.

"Listen well, my child, you will seek me for power, until then you are marked with this curse of a tattoo," She felt a surge of negative energy enter her body after hearing the dragon speak to her before she was screaming in pain.

"Musa! Wake up!" Musa eyes shot open and she backed away from the group of girls that now surrounded the raven haired girl as concern was written all over their face.

"Calm down Musa. You had a nightmare thats all. Tecna saw you levitating and your body cringed as if you were being squeezed to death by something." Flora tried to calm her friend down with reason as she had look shaken up by what she had saw.

But instead of saying something to confirm her friends that she was alright, she headed back to her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Girls, I think we should see Ms. F right now," Bloom stated as the others nodded and with there pajamas still on.

0000

'Mom, where are you? I need to talk to you about something important immediately.' Musa called out frantically for her mother in her mind.

'I'm right here Musa, what is it?' Alisha asked after hearing the urgency in her daughter's tone when she called out to her.

'Can you tell me something about my father?' Musa asked her mother once Musa heard a reply from her mother in her mind.

'_Should I tell her?' _Alisha asked herself inwardly blocking Musa from hearing this particular thought.

'So are you going to tell me or not?' Musa asked her after seeing her mom hesitate with giving an answer to her question. Since she knew her mom did not waver often when she was telling the truth.

'He died during the destruction of Divine Heaven,' her mother gave her the easy answer.

'So was he able to see me when I was born?' Musa inquired more about her father's status in her early years of her life.

'No, I took you and ran away, if I didn't save you…' she stopped herself again in the middle of her sentence.

'What would have happened to me mom?' Musa wondered as her mother's face contoured as if she was trying to look for the right words to say to Musa.

Her mom sighed, turned to face her before answering her daughter's question, 'You would have had been killed,'

'Oh, well…thanks for answering my question mom, I feel a little bit better now,' Musa showed that even though she did not receive detail answers on her father, she was content with the information her mother provided for her.

'You don't look well, do you have a stomach ache or something?' Alisha inquired about her daughter's health when she notice how pale her daughter was.

'No,...that's all I wanted to know, you can leave if you want,' Musa answered her mother's question in a nonchalant manner.

Her mom stopped again,_'When did she get antisocial now?'_ 'Well I'll be off then, I have to take care of a pest problem so I will see you later at the…' before she caught herself once again and disappeared.

'_I already know that! What is she hiding?' _Musa thought as she found her mother's attitude defensive as if she was trying to hide something importnat from her.

_'But what could it be?' _Musa thought before pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind for the moment.

0000

In Ms. F office

"Ms. F, can we speak to you for a minute?" asked Stella once the girls made their way into her office and formed a vertical line so everyone could see her face.

"What is this about?" Ms. F turned to face the girls as she was enjoying the scenery of Alfea courtyard which held all the promising young women in becoming the next headmistress for the school or someone's fairy guardian or possibly the Mistress of all Fairies.

"Musa, this morning, was mediating because she was levitating in the middle of the living room. A couple of minutes later she was cringing as if something was squeezing her and she couldn't breath and she glowed a very dark purple color. When I touched her she fell back to the floor and her body was shaking." Flora explained what the girls saw that caused them to be shaken up and currently why they were in her office at that very moment.

"So did she re-awake from her state?" Ms. F as she was noting all this down so she could relay it to Alisha from verbatim on what had just occured with Musa and her powers.

"Yes but she wasn't herself at all, when she revive, I mean she brushed us off not even assuring us if she was okay or not." Layla informed Ms. F of Musa's reaction.

"Well when she feels better tell her to come here, please? I will ask her about if myself."

And as if right on cue Musa came in, "I'm right here, what is it?" Musa asked as she stood in front of Ms. F desk ignoring the other girls' presence in the room.

"You have a mission," she pulled her desk drawer open and handed her a folder, "you are to head to a celestial meeting. Unfortunately that's all I can tell you but there is a location they told me to tell you to go to and that's the lake that connects us to the other schools." Ms. F gave out all of the instructions she was supposed to give to her.

"Get dress and head towards the lake, your transportation should be arriving in less than five minutes. You do not want to be late for this important task." Ms. Faragonda instructed Musa who took the enevople from her hand.

"Alright," before she left the room without saying goodbye or a see you later to the girls which only added on to what they were feeling for her from this morning.

"She needs a chaperone or a bodyguard to protect her not to mention to calm her down," was a sudden interjection from Layla as all the girls turned to leave before Ms. F stopped them.

"You girls can't go," She quickly spoke when she saw one of them make a move towards her office door.

"Why?" Bloom inquired, a little confused as to why Ms. F stopped them from following Musa.

"They have a strict policy on having magical beings in and out of their meetings and on their planet. They do not want anything disturbing the peace and if you are not meant to be there you could be strip of your magical attributes."

"So why not send a RF boy then, they have a legit record on protecting people and they do not have not a single ounce of magic in them." Tecna stated another way around the problem.

"I'm already ahead of you, I requested two of them and they should be on their way in a couple of minutes to meet up with Musa."

Tecna let out a sigh of relief, ever since that 'incident' happened, she could not trust Musa fully after she sent them to the afterlife once before.

"Tecna, I would like to speak with you in private," she shooed the girls out of the room leaving a confused Tecna standing awkwardly alone in front of her.

"What is it Ms. F?" she asked in a nice manner towards her headmistress.

"I want you to constantly make sure Musa's alright. I know you still feel shady after what happened a year ago between your friends and Musa. So I'm appointing you to make sure we do not have a repeat of events, okay."

"Yes ma'am, I will do my best." Tecna reassured her before she followed the girls out of the room of their headmistress.

All Faragonda could do was sigh as she saw where this may potential end up and knew all to well the feeling of dread looming near made her a little sick.

0000

"Why are you getting all dressed up for Baltor?" ask Darcy when she noticed that Baltor was not in his usually seating position and that was his throne.

He had paused from moving about to answer her question. "Oh a little outing, I won't be long,"

"So when are _we_ heading out?" Icy questioned Baltor's actions of them while resting her back against the wall of the cave looking up from her seated position.

"It's just me only this time." He answered as he fixed the collar of his jacket so that it look proper with his current attire.

"Do not tell me you are breaking the alliance already Baltor," hissed Icy after hearing that he was not sending them out on another mission.

"No my darlings, when you are old enough, may be I'll tell you," He replied to her in a sarcastic tone before deeming himself in proper attire.

"I'm 19 years old Baltor! Or did you forget!" Icy exclaimed after hearing him refer to her as a _child_.

"You are still a baby compared to me," he responded to her angered expression while rubbing her hair as if she was a child.

"Baltor…" her eyes turned a sharp blue due to her extreme feel of anger. Baltor felt her power rise and decided to hold off for the time before she reveal their location to others.

"Good. I knew I would find out sooner or later who is the strongest out of you three, but my next addition will be even stronger then I am. Go terriozies that group of girls you like." He said in a commanding voice before the three took off with a mission to prove which one is stronger.

_'Or next time you three question me again...it may not end pretty for you all.' _he thought to himself while looking at his three prodigies flying away.

0000

Musa arrive at the lake in least then two minutes due to her flying fast and the location not being far away from her school. _'Good I got here before my transportation did.'_

She heard the sound of levabikes engines approaching her when she glanced up to see that there was indeed two levabikes in front of her.

The two rides looked at her with their helmets still on, "Are you not going to take your helmets off since I already know who you two are?" Musa asked them with her arms folded across her chest.

They took off their helmets to reveal….

0000

I had to do; yes it's a cliffy. But it's a good warm-up to get back to this story.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate your support.

Sincerely,

Aisha12894


	4. Chapter 4

The new long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!

0000

"Why are we always handling Baltor's dirty work?" ask Darcy as she passed over a treetop along with her sisters as they were on their way to torment Bloom and her pixie friends.

"Because you two are all madly in love with him," Icy answered in a haughty tone before easing up on her speed.

"Icy, you cannot talk about Darcy. I saw you mooning over him too." Stormy replied after hearing Icy talking about their love for Baltor.

"I do not have to deny it. He's hot and has power, what more could a girl ask for?" Darcy simply stated her opinion about Baltor towards her sisters'.

"And Darcy finally makes a good point in an argument," Icy joked causing Stormy to laugh along with her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," She said before they continue on their way towards Alfea's campus.

0000

"Girls, I miss Musa," Flora said out of the blue once the girls manage to regroup after class to have a talk.

"I do to. I miss all her witty remarks about me being stuck on myself or me talking about my fashion sense," Stella replied after hearing Flora complain about missing their close friend.

"I miss my dance partner, nobody in our Dance class can quite dance like me and Musa or even keep me interested in it." Layla offered her own statement before shifting her books into the opposite arm.

"That is because your in a class with people who majority have two left feet." Stella responded with a hint of seriousness in her tone

"If I recall Stella, you are in that class as well," Tecna said on the sly causing the other girls to bust out into laughter.

"That is a very hard class by the way," She said after she sat on the couch in their dorm room.

"That's why your there to make it harder," Layla added in on the joke about Stella and her inability to dance.

"Alright, I think we got the sarcasm part down, let's just hope she's in safe hands." Bloom said as she decided to call it an end of the sarcastic jokes about Stella.

0000

"Oh great they gave me, Sensitive Boy and Hero Boy," Musa joked after she that her two escort was know other then Helia and Brandon.

"Now with the nicknames, lets see what was yours, again?" Brandon ask more towards himself the Helia and Musa.

"Don't you dare say it," Musa threatened him with her index finger pointed at him while he face showed a menacing look on it.

"I forgot it but I hope it comes to me real soon," he stated while shrugging his shoulders and then removed himself from his bike.

"How are you Musa? It's good to see you again," Helia greeted her in a polite manner rather then Brandon's brash manner.

"You sound as if I was the dead that came back to life, lighten up a little you know." Musa teased Helia on how he had greeted her.

_'You sort of did,'_ the two men thought to themselves after hearing Musa's statement. When the sound of a transporter caught their attention as it had landed a couple of feet away from them.

"Hello, I will be your driver Luke and you are in the best hands," Luke announced to the trio once he had placed the ramp down and emerged from the transporter.

'_Oh boy not another hot shot ace of a pilot,_' Helia thought with dread before they opted to board the transporter and leave as soon as possible.

"So Luke, do you know where we are going?" ask a curious Brandon to their pilot who introduced himself as Luke.

"Yes, we are going to a planet called Heaven, its similar to…"Divine Heaven," Luke adjusted a couple of buttons on his dashboard before placing both of his hands on the steering wheel and began to launch from the lake.

"Musa, how do you know this?" questioned Helia after taking one of the passenger seats that the transporter offered.

"I got it all in my little packet that was given to me." Luke gave them a broad answer with little details.

"As your security we need to know what we are attended, who will be there, when we should be there, and why pick you as an ambassador for whatever, for our galaxy?" Helia ran down the list of precautions that come with being security for an individual.

"They only gave me information on where, what and when. We will have to deduct whoever is attending, why I was chosen but I think its because of my Navarantna powers not only that but my Enchantix, Charminx and my regular Winx powers to boot." Musa claimed all of her magical abilities that would provide for the reason why she was invited.

"Let me contact Timmy and find out more about this Heaven place. I never heard of it, have any of you?" Brandon asked while punching in some numbers on his wristband.

"Musa, can you show us, since you left you probably visited every planet maybe even galaxy that's possible, do you know anything about Heaven?" Helia asked Musa.

"Hold on let me ask a source of mines, its not quite that simple as for me to just show you, I have to ask for permission to show it to you." Musa stated before Helia gave a nod of approval.

"Mom are you there?" Musa asked for her mother within her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm right here. have you come to ask me for permission to show your friends the history of Heaven?" Alisha answered her daughter's call once again.

"Yes ma'am, so a yes or no?" Musa asked not surprised at all that her mother knew the reason why she had called for her.

"You can only show them as little as much as how it came to be. Remember nothing more or that would put me on the hot spot with the magic counsel." Alisha warned her daughter about how far she can go with her request.

"I will follow those clear instructions," Musa reassured her mother that she planned to stick by that promise.

"Take care and I will meet you at the meeting," Alisha answered to her daughter's reassurance.

"Bye mom,"

"I got permission to show you guys, what all that I know about the place." Musa informed them of the decision that her and her mother came to.

"That's easy but Timmy says he is hacking to see who is attending this function," Brandon gave her an update on his end as he still typed away on the wristband.

"Alright," she swirled both of her hands to make a circle that turned into a clear mirror revealing a blurred image before it slowly became clear.

0000

"I never like flying to Alfea," Icy sudden stated as they were enclosing in on the Alfea's campus for fairies in training.

"Why because we get our butts kicked every time we are there?" Stormy asked the obvious question.

"Or is it because the heat is frizzling your hair?" Darcy asked causing two sets of eyes on her from both Icy and Stormy.

"What? This isn't picture perfect weather for my hair either, look its starting to crinkle," she pointed to her hair to prove her point.

"Would you get out of your conceited box for a moment we are almost there," Icy calmly stated towards both Darcy and Stormy, who were talking about their hair problems.

0000

"We should do something, we can not be bored especially not on a Friday," Layla complained once sheer boredom hit her.

"It's Friday?" Stella asks since she often would never keep up with the days of the week unless it meant vacation or a sale of in her favorite store.

"Yes and we usually have something to do after school," Tecna answered Stella's question while checking her computer for the umpteenth time.

"We really need to get out of this depressed mood, not only is it messing up everyone's aura but it's really bad for your body and your skin," Flora said concerned about everyone's health.

"How about a day at the Spa?" Stella suggested her idea to get rid of the boredom.

"Not a bad idea, Stell," Bloom congratulated the blonde on suggest a good idea for once.

Stella felt her cell vibrated as she quickly pulled it out, it was a text from one of her friends from Solaria that goes to her school text:

_ Stell, they have a secret mall opening up in Magix, it supposedly is THE heaven for clothes, nothing but brand names and its open to only people who know its location. You know the more people know the less there is to buy but they have those pair of wedges for a good price. Keep this a secret!_

"Girls come here for a few minutes, I must tell you something really really important and it must not leave this circle, okay?" Stella whispered to the girls.

"What is it Stell?" Bloom questioned as they huddle around her and her phone to see what was so interesting.

"There is a secret mall opening up in Magix and they have all the new name brands for a decent price, not only that but you know those wedges I wanted and they were supposedly sold out, there is still some pairs out at this store." Stella announced in a whispered tone afraid that someone may hear their conversation.

"No way, so your saying this mall has it," Bloom responded with shock in her tone.

"Yes my source told me. They open up tomorrow and I'm going there now you can go with me if you want but I will leave early,"

"Then you better count us all in," Flora spoke for the group.

"But for now let's go to the Spa!" shouted Stella as she headed in her room to get dress.

Layla just shrugged her shoulder and everyone got up and got dress seeing that it would be a long and busy day for themselves.

0000

"Now from what I know and what I was permitted to show you, Heaven was a fragment that survived from the Great War that cause the planet to explode," Musa explained the images that they were seeing in front of them.

"So your telling me that from one planet another planet began?" Helia asked surprised at the birth of this place call Heaven.

"If what we are seeing is true then yes, but I do not think it's not impossible. If I remember from my training, the planet Alfea, Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Magix are made up of four different pieces that joined together to form one." Musa eyes turned white signaling her to stop and that she could not go any farther.

The mirror disappeared and left Helia worse, "I still do not understand it. By the things we were just shown and what you told me then almost all the planets are made up of fragments from the planet Divine Heaven; some less and some more such as the planet Heaven. The Great War? Hmm, how could a war end up blowing an entire planet to bits but yet still live on through other planets."

"Now your reminding me of Timmy," joked Brandon after Helia asked all of the inquires that was on his mind.

"Your just jealous that he is trying to figure this whole situation out before you Hero Boy," Musa said on the sly causing him to glare at her fiercely.

"Wow, I'm so scared." Musa laughed off the baby threat that Brandon gave to her with his facial expression.

"Um not to interrupt, but I hope you do have some Royal clothes to change in," Luke asked prompting confusion among the traveling trio.

"Royal clothes?" questioned Musa as she never heard of that before.

"It must be where you are representing, since you're from the planet with Alfea. Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and Magix, you would have a dress that is sleek to move in, a tiara, you know the basics." Luke informed her by answering her question

"Well let me change into my Enchantix form and see if that is suitable since it has a little bit of everything," Musa suggested to Luke.

Musa transformed into her Enchantix allowing Luke to get a good look at what she was wearing, "Hmm, you need a cover to hide your stomach."

Both boys knew from experience with women and their body and how it struck a nerve in them. "So what's wrong with my stomach?" She hissed while asking that question.

"Nothing its just your showing a lot of skin and…" Luke continued on with his statement not realizing that Brandon and Helia were trying to give him the red flag

'_He keeps digging his grave deeper and deeper,_' Brandon thought grimly of the man's future that Musa plan to rewrite for him.

"And what?" she wanted to blast him into the afterlife but knew he had to man the controls and to get them there to their location.

"Nothing, you are good." Luke announced before he headed back to pilot the ship seeing as his presence was not needed.

"Who does that guy think he is," she asked herself while she slouched on the couch with anger seeping out of her skin.

'_Oh great now we got to deal with her and you don't,_' they were sending telepathic messages to the pilot.

0000

"Well ladies we made it to Alfea and I must say it gives me this sick feeling of pink, flowers, rabbits and pixies." Icy stated as they stood in front of Alfea gates until they saw the five they wanted to eliminate walking on the front courtyard.

"I say we should stop by their first before we head over there," Stella offered another suggestion to their plan of action.

"Okay, I'll guess we will go," Tecna submitted to what Stella wanted to do.

"You're the best Tec," Stella gave the purple haired girl a hug for cooperating with her.

"Icy Blast," Icy shot a cold ice beam out of nowhere directed at Stella that hit her right in her chest.

"Stella, are you alright," Layla asked as she helped the blonde up from the surprise attack.

"Yeah except I'm the one who got hit," Stella joked with Layla while holding her bruised chest.

"Let's go Enchantix and wipe the floor with these losers," Bloom exclaimed after seeing that the witches stooped so low as to attack them hiding and shoot Stella when she was not paying attention.

"Enchantix!" they all said in unison.

0000


	5. Chapter 5

The transporter landed softly on an empty lot of grass before Luke happily announced their arrival while letting down the walkway for Musa, Brandon and Helia to exit.

"Welcome to Heaven! Just call me if you need anything, its all in the envelope."

"We appreciate all your hard work Luke, we are glad we had you as our pilot," Musa complimented Luke with a fake smile before leaving the ship however to Luke he felt as if it was sincere.

Brandon and Helia just left the ship in complete silence seeing as they needed to hurry up off the ship before it was blasted into the next galaxy by none other then an angered Musa.

"So where do we go from here, Musa?" asked Helia once the two heroes caught up to the music fairy.

"The castle is about a good ten minutes from where we are now." Musa answered while pointing to the castle that seemed to be off in the distance from the forest they were in.

"And we are on time, right?" asked Helia again while trying to find a clock.

"Quit worrying, we are ahead of schedule," she sound as if she knew this planet like the back of hand.

Helia just let out a sigh of frustration by not knowing more than just where and when. He preferred to really understand the mission and not jump into action like a blind fool.

_'We just have to stay on our toes here.' _Helia reassured himself as the traveling trio followed Musa as they made their into the forest.

0000

"Prepare for the worse witches!" Bloom shouted with anger attach to her voice after witnessing Stella being shoot down by Icy.

"Ice Shards," Icy threw more crystals this time they were directed towards Bloom only.

"Physic Bind," Darcy shoots a purple ominous color wave at Layla and Tecna.

"Convergence?" Layla suggested to Tecna when she saw Darcy attack make its way towards them.

"Let's do it!" answered Tecna, as they grabbed each other hand and began to focus their energies molding them into one.

A blast of Morphix and electricity tore straight through Darcy's Physic Bind and hit her directly on the chest sending her flying a couple of ways away from their position.

"One down and two to go," Layla replied after her and Tecna high-fived each other on their display of excellent teamwork.

"Strangling Storm," Stormy caused a series of hurricanes to appear around them.

"Ivy Binds," brightly colored vines grew from the ground and wrapped around Stormy's body causing the hurricanes to disappear back into the air.

"You think some plants can hold me?" she said as she struggled to break free from its hold but the vines tighten every time she moved around.

"Guys! I'm going to need help over here!" Flora shouted loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

Layla and Tecna made their way over towards Flora, meanwhile Bloom and Stella continued to evade the shards that Icy continued to throw at them.

'I_ guess I can get the Dragonfire and the Ring of Portias at the same time and present them to Baltor,_' she thought _happily _at her new idea.

While Icy was in a daze, Bloom signaled Stella over to her, "Let's do a convergence," Bloom whispered so that Icy could not hear them.

"Mhmm," was all it took and the two fairies reached for each other hands and began to focus on concentrating their powers to merge with one another.

"Convergence!" a beam of sunlight and fire combine overpowered the witch of ice.

By the time they finish up with Icy, Tecna, Layla and Flora made their way over to where the rest of the gang was.

Bloom saw the witches escape, "They are getting away!" grabbing the other girls' attention causing them to turn their heads to see Icy, Darcy and Stormy flying off in the distance.

"This attack just gave me a bad feeling, I hope Musa is okay," Flora said while grabbing her left arm and holding it.

"Musa's a big girl Flora. We all know she can take care of herself," Stella claimed as she hugging her concerned friend.

0000

Baltor just walked among the people who lived here and despise him, which produced a smile on his face until he felt a familiar presence around him.

He continued to smile as he strolled through the castle front gate with not a single guard stopping him in his tracks to deny his entrance. He scanned the crowd until his eyes settled on this one particular woman that caught his attention.

He made his way over and cordially introduces himself before she turned around to meet him face to face. (**A/N: Weird huh? Let me explain he basically introduce himself to the back of the female. **)

She was none other than…

"Mom," a voice called out as the lady stayed facing in the same direction after her daughter ran up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Musa it is so good to see you again," Baltor heard the lady say his daughter's name, which caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

He took a moment to look at his daughter and could not help but to be moved by tears at how she had grown into a beautiful young lady, however they did not fall.

"I was just talking to…" her mom was going to introduce her to the guy, who had introduce himself, but when she turned around he was gone.

"Who mom?" Musa ask out of curiosity since she saw no one behind her mother.

_'Your father,' _Alisha gravely thought to herself when she realize he had left.

"A dear ole' friend," she lied to Musa.

"But I see Ms. Faragonda has not yet trusted you out of her sights has she?" her mom ask trying to change the subject and with a hint of teasing when she saw Brandon and Helia walking up to Alisha.

"Hey Brandon and Helia. How are you today?" Alisha greeted them always with a warm smile.

"We are doing fine," Brandon answered for the both of them.

"That's good, listen to this, there is a waiting room full of you, security, why don't you hand Musa over to me for a couple of hours?" Alisha requested from the two "bodyguards".

The male duo knew without a doubt Ms. Alisha would obliterate anyone or anything who seek or cause any harm to her daughter.

"Sure," Helia answered before Alisha directed them towards a room and the two headed in that direction until they reached the room.

"Now," her mom caught her attention, "I want to introduce you to a couple friends of mines." as her pink dress fluttered in the gentle breeze of wind that blew in.

Musa simply nodded her head as her mom weaved in and out of people almost as if she's creating this elaborate quilt with intricate weaves.

Then her mom sort of halted causing her to bump into her gently, maybe because Musa was not paying closer attention to what was in front of her.

Her mom stopped at man with blond hair, that could put Stella's blond hair to shame, on how bright the color was. He had big round soft blue eyes filled with emotion that reminded her of the ocean. His face was squared and his nose fit almost like finishing a jigsaw puzzle. He had thin lips that were temptating to kiss that is if you were single. He almost resembled an angel, all he was missing was the wings and the golden halo.

"Alisha, it is so good to see you," his voice held a certain unobtainable happiness to it when he greeted her mother.

"Same here Marion, so did you find that Juliet for you?" Alisha teased him about his love life.

"Thou shall do best not to thwart thyself," he answered in his Shakespearean language, which tried to subdue his long sought out English. (**A/n: Don't even ask.**)

"Seems like you can't speak English anymore but hey, you can not deny who you are," She joked with him while she ruffled his hair like he was a little kid.

"Good advice, thy shall take thy logic and use it for thyself," he replied to her statement.

"It is really good to see you again, Marion," she repeated but this time it was used as a way to say good bye.

"He resembled an…" Alisha interrupted her daughter's statement, "angel? I know, he is one, an Aerin to be exact. A race of people who have wings."

"I know this sounds like a dumb question but where are his wings?" Musa ask while continuing to follow her mom through the labyrinth of magical beings.

"You can not tell? He must have retracted them a couple of minutes ago before he walked in." her mom answered a little quickly when she spotted the next person Musa should met.

"Alisha! It is so nice to see you! You don't look over a day of a 1,000 years," this time it was a female voice that responded to seeing her mother.

"Before you get too happy, I want you to meet some one," Alisha claimed before moving out of the way revealing Musa to a red haired lady with dark forest green eyes.

"Oh my god! You have grown into a young lady!" the lady was taking all the breath out of Musa's body with her hug before her mom could break it up.

"I think you nearly suffocated the girl," Alisha replied helping Musa catch her breath.

"I am so sorry. I usually would not squeeze any one to death but I have not seen you since you were ye' high," she replied excitingly while sticking her hand out to show how tall Musa was.

"Armadas use to baby-sit you when you were little," her mom slipped in after seeing Musa with a confused look on her face.

"I sure did, you did not cause me any problems what so ever," she added before patting Musa's head like her mother did with Marion a couple of minutes ago.

"Sorry, I have to end this short but we got more people to meet before the meeting, old friend," Alisha replied before giving Armadas another hug.

Musa had this sullen look on her face, "Mom, I can not remember Armadas or the time she baby-sit me."

"You did not even reach the age of one yet, you were still in your months, but its okay. I can not even remember my mom and dad," Alisha said honestly.

"Instead of looking back, look towards the future with hopes to find out your answers about your past." Alisha offered her daughter some sound advice.

Musa brightened up a little after hearing her mom's advice for her, "And by the way, there is Taint and Holy, the gate dragons of Heaven and Hell."

_'The dragons are here? No way! Usually someone would gasp but how could they fit in the hall with all these people?'_ she thought, not seeing two humans walking toward her.

"Lady Alisha and Lady Musa, how are you today?" asked a guy who just bowed before them.

The man had short spiky snow white hair with purple eyes, he had on an old style Japanese kimono, with the straight white pants with a white kimono top with different patterns on, the sleeves looked like they were cut but that was how it was made. He had on black slippers outlined in white. His aura emitted purity, warmth, comfort, honesty and peace.

"You have grown squirt," came the reply of the female and her hand on top of her head for the umpteenth time today.

'I_ wish people would stop doing that!_' Musa thought furiously but made sure it did not show on her face.

She had on a black midriff that showed her neck, arms and stomach. She had on black tight capirs with cut marks like claws with a chain that slung from her hipbone to her thigh. She had on red boots that had four buckles on it; she had one red eye and one black eye that turned red after looking at it. She had on this black trench coat with black fingerless gloves. Her skin was slightly tanned and her orange her stood out from every one else it was almost the color of fire. Her aura seemed dark, demonic, destruction, havoc, mayhem and betrayal.

"Looks are illusory, Lady Musa," she heard Taint whisper in her ear as if she had read the teen's mind.

"Shall we go? The meeting is starting." Holy commented while offering Taint his right arm, he stop Musa before she could say anything else to them.

Taint just accepted the jester and they headed off towards the direction where two wooden oak doors with dark black circular handles. Musa heard the bells attached to her wings ring.

"Can you hear it?" she heard her mom ask her after hearing her bells ring.

Musa did not hear anything but people talking and laughing, "No, I can not hear anything," she answered confused at her mother's question.

"Never mind, let's go," she said with a forced smile this time.

0000

A long chapter, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

Musa wonder as to why she could not hear the noise or rather the bell her mother was talking about, sensing her daughter's sudden change in confidence caused Alisha to slow down so now that her and Musa were on the same footsteps.

"Ah do not let it upset you that much. You would not really want to hear since it is such an irritating noise but your bells did pick up on the noise. I saw them move when they made the call." Alisha said cheering up her daughter.

"Your mother is right, Musa, it's better to feel the change of wind than to hear that annoying bell." Holy had cut in on their conversation when he felt his ear being pulled by Taint's hand.

"Stay out of mother and daughter conversation," she threatened him when she tugged harder as he was forced to keep up with her pace in front of Alisha and Musa so he could still have his ear intact to the side of his face.

"See what I tell you?" Alisha knew that was all it took when a smile graced her daughter's face as it caused her to follow the action as well.

"Can I ask you one more question dealing with Baltor?" Musa asked as if she forewarned her mother about the topic she was planning to bring up between them.

Alisha then heard the bell ring while Musa's fairy wing ornaments rang again with the noise of the bell as well.

"It is going to have to wait dear. We are heading into the meeting room, you will feel a little powerless when you are inside but you will feel this warm surge through you when you pass through the threshold." Alisha had cut her daughter off when she saw the large oval shape wooden doors.

'_This is the second time mom has dodged my question about Baltor….I believe something is going on with her.' _Musa thought to herself when she was unaware that she passed through the threshold and just like her mother had warned her; she was a little weak but warmth elope her.

"Come on Musa, you cannot block the door," Musa only felt her mother touch her forearm when she realized that she had came to a complete stop in front of the door making it hard for the people behind her to get through.

"Oh I am sorry, I am kind of new at this," Musa played it off by the curious looks on their face while they gave her a pass and contuined on to their respective seats.

"It's alright I had it worse on my first day, trust me, you can ask Marion about it." Alisha lightened the mood between them.

No response was needed as Musa followed her mother's movement towards two empty seats, which seemed pretty close to the eldest man who was already in his seat and at the far end of the table when she entered in the room.

"Will the members of the current Old Magical Union please stand at the moment followed by the New Magical Union." A voice boomed from the side of the old man causing certain people including her mother to stand up first as well as Armadas, Taint and Holy.

She saw her mother look at her when she saw Marion and a couple of other people standing up too as she took that as a signal for her to stand along with them.

"Take your seats," the man ordered and just like they were instructed they took a seat with little to no sound from the scrapping of the chairs that they sat in.

"It is an honor to be graced by each and every one of your presences for this short call to address this rising alarm to raise arms against the magical being by the name of Baltor, the wizard who has practiced and used the magic for evil deeds." Musa heard the elder male speaking as he had to take a pauses in his speech so that he could form his words.

"I am proud to announce that the Navaratna has once again come around and our hopes and dreams have been fulfilled. I had come to learn that the legendary power that surpasses the Dragonfire by tenfolds had joined the good ranks the magic. When I recieved the news, I nearly blew up my study room." The old man had elaborated with his hands and arm movements making it sound dramatic.

"If you all would not mind standing up once again, I would like for you to welcome the newest member of the New Magical Union, the daughter of the Guardian Divine Heaven Alisha, Musa." He had stood up when he announced her name to the crowd as she suddenly felt uncomfortable about now being in the middle of everyone's attention as they stood and clapped for her.

Once she stood they all sat down and before she could even think about doing the action the old man stopped her with this sentence, "Why do not you introduce yourself my child? For you are in a place of warmth and security."

Baltor could not help but stare at how his daughter grew, in the brief times he saw her when she was a toddler, before being exiled into the Omega Dimension for blowing up his home planet, which he was falsely accused and detained for. She had his hair color, her mother's eyes and body shape as well as her high cheekbones."

'_It seems as if she took more after her mother than me, I guess that suits her.' _Baltor thought as he wished that more of his features were more apparent on his daughter as she cleared her throat as if a signal for a quiet hush erupts like tidal waves crashing against the shore.

"My name is Musa and before I was chosen for this extraordinary gift that only comes every 2,000 years or so before any of this happened to me, I was simply Musa, who was a Music Fairy in Alfea trying to graduate with high honors. So I can take my place as a successful fairy godmother or something along the line of my music career."

"I have learned that the darkness is very tempting having even temporarily been brainwashed by a rather powerful spell placed on me by Lord Darkar, who no longer exists. I learned that with this power I am a liability to all those who are around me. I know where my values and beliefs lie. So I say we should fight Baltor with all the strength that we can acquire." Musa did not know where that sudden burst of confidence came from whether it was from her wings emitting some fairy dust or a confidence spell by her mother, no one would ever know.

"Grandmaster, I agree with Musa, I believe that we should acquire a mass army that shall deal with Baltor that is until we know the extent of what his plans are than we might have to have them on standby incase he makes a large scale attack." Baltor suggested his idea as that was his purpose of attending the meeting was two things: to influence the council into a part of his plan so he could kill them and to be able to see his daughter.

"I agree thousth not moveth if thousth has no clue of whereth Baltor shall striketh." Marion answered as he saw a hole in the man's plan and brought that to the council's attention.

"Grandmaster, are the dragons allowed to engage in battle since after all they can only be summoned by Alisha, the guardian of Divine Heaven, and Musa, the current wielder of the Navaratna, and you? What if something was to happen to all three of you and is stuck without their assistance?" Another magical being presented a good situation to the council.

"That would not be necessary as it seems that we are all capable of handling ourselves defensively so I do not think we need to retrain anybody in that art." Grandmaster quickly shot down the situation with the slightest ease with no tone of arrogance or any doubt but rather with what sounded like dread.

"If there is any other business dealing with us dragons than I believe you should ask Holy or I directly and we will happily answer your questions instead of asking Grandmaster." Taint did not sound pleased at all and Musa could tell by her added sarcasm in her tone that she was telling the truth.

"I apologized. Well than, Holy and Taint, are you willing to teach others in the way of summoning your powers in case something may happen to the main three that can currently summon you?" he asked once again this time asking the source instead of Grandmaster.

"Taint would you allow me to answer that question?" Holy asked as politely as he could when he could tell that Taint was already annoyed by the man, who was currently asking the questions and tried to not start any hostile arguements between brothers in arms.

His answer came in the form of a huff while she leaned back in the chair to signaled that Holy could answer the question.

"You do pose a good question but to initially summon us in our dragon form takes someone of immense magical, spiritual, and physical powers. Not everyone is cut out for the training as some have lost their lives in order to obtain ordnance with us. The thing is the wielder is not just calling to us but also unlocking our respective gates, which is a feat within itself." Holy explained to the man as determination seemed not to fade in him, not one bit.

"I shall take your ideas in to consideration as you may have an excellent point but I cannot guarantee you anything." Grandmaster settled the dispute between time with firmness in his tone.

'_Are we really having a meeting on what we are going to do with Baltor? I mean from what my clone told me when I sent her out she managed to send me some physical information on what he was capable of doing and thought nothing of it. It seems as if the council has been struck by fear of what possibilities that the man could do. I can not seem to shake this feeling that he is in this room.' _Musa thought while she scanned the room making sure to remember the faces of the magical beings in case one of them maybe false.

"Mom, do you feel that?" Musa asked her mom when she nodded her head slightly so it would not be a dead give away at what they were whispering about.

"You mean Baltor's presence?" Alisha questioned as she knew that about around the time the meeting got stared she would have felt it.

"We have to warn the council since they are informing him of their future plans to fight against him." Musa warned her mother at the possibilities of being manipulated to go along with a master scheme that Baltor constructed himself.

"It's alright if you were to pick up on it than Grandmaster has, in addition to Taint and Holy notice as well, just look at their behavior patterns and compare them to when you met them earlier." Alisha stated before Musa broke away from her mother to observe the three of them.

Taint looked withdrawn from the conversation compared to her cut throat, witty and dry sarcasm towards anyone, who was sitting around the table. Holy seemed even more cheerful as his smile seemed to beam happiness at anyone and everyone that it was almost frighteningly scary.

_'__You are right mom, their behaviors have changed tremendously, it seems as if I still have some more learning to do on body signatures.'_

'_It's alright I really did not train you that much only just enough how to identify your comrades and the enemy when you are blinded and captured. So it is my fault for not teaching you that in-depth.'_

"I declare that this meeting has officially adjourned. If there are no other pressing matters besides the ones that we discuss today, then it can officially end?" the Grandmaster asked as he stood and looked around the room for any hands.

With no hands raise or objections the man, who had announced them earlier hit what sounded like a gong, which was probably unnecessary for the reason that they were all in one area but since today was a special occasion they allowed it to slide this time.

0000

"So did you enjoy your first time here as a council woman?" Alisha posed the question towards her daughter as she seemed relieve to be out of the room.

"No, I do not see how you can do it, Mom? I felt as if I almost died in there." Musa answered her mother's question with sincerity in her tone.

That is until she felt someone ruffling her hair with their hands from behind, "Ah squirt it was not that bad, like your mom said it will take some time to get use to it."

She turned around and saw it was none other than Taint and Holy, who was close behind her but was talking to some person at the moment.

"Can you believe that Alisha, even she knew we had an onlooker? I am glad we did not go too much into our agenda that was given to us." Taint said in a low tone so that only Alisha could hear as Musa headed over to where the security was filing out one by one.

"I wonder why he was here? I think it is something more than just trying to listen in on our secret plan of trying to take him down it was something else." Alisha stated her opinion as to why that _person_ was there.

"Maybe it was not that, maybe he wanted to visit someone in particular so he could leave them a message." Holy chimed in as their eyes focused on Musa, who was talking to two young men at the moment.

"After all she is the wielder of the most powerful magical power that surpasses even the Grandmaster himself and the Drangonfire put together. He could try and reel her in by studying her behaviors and use that against her. After all, why would you not believe your very own flesh and blood when they tell you something that is until you prove them wrong." Holy finished the point that he was making.

"And she is _so_ young, Holy and Taint. The young are easy to manipulate than the old since the old has seen and lived through what they did, a trail by error, which is the way of all of our lives as that is how we grow through our failures. No matter how much training you give her she would feel oblige to help him in some kind of fashion whether it is good or not we will not know until it happens." Taint agreed with what Holy was saying.

"She is the only thing I have left from my human years before I was giving this immortality! It pains me because I will outlive my own daughter and my whole family." Alisha told them the reason why she was so concerned about what was going to happen to Musa.

"So will we, at least you will be able to protect your family with your abilities. You know how many people would love to make sure that their family is always protected by someone." Holy explained the significances of her immortality.

"Hey mom, we are starving. Do you know any good places to eat?" Musa had popped up in their conversation as the sound of her stomach growling caused the tense mood between the three to change into something funny.

"Why yes, I do believe I know a good place where we can eat. It was nice chatting with you two again and try not to kill each other in the meantime." Alisha bid them a farewell.

"Oh she acts like we are senseless beast with no thought," Taint joked when she heard Holy slip in a smart remark about her causing her to hit him in the back of his head.

"It's not secretly done when you are standing next to me!" she claimed as the two turned and begin to walk off in the opposite direction

"Maybe I was not trying to be secret about it. I am truthful by nature if you forgot." Holy half lied as Taint chose to ignore what he was saying and picked up in her walking pace.

Baltor eyes never left Alisha as she seemed even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was with their daughter and two of her friends leave the area.

A smile graced his face as he was glad nothing happened to either one of them as he decided that he had to continued to observe and follow them with his plan to take over the entire galaxy.

'_I will have my daughter on my side, so don't let your guard down Lisha, or she will be mines.' _He thought as he followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

"So where are we off to, now mom?" Musa asked as her mother was leading the group through the busy sidewalks of Heaven.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Alisha posed about their hunger to Musa, Brandon, and Helia as they had crossed over to another sidewalk.

"Starving," Brandon answered when he felt Helia jab him in the side as if he was trying to be courteous towards Alisha.

"Well then I know this eatery that might be the best I ever had when coming to Heaven," Alisha told them of their next location.

"What are we waiting for then?" Musa asked as she could feel her stomach growling for not feeding it a heavier breakfast earlier that day.

"Okay then it is not that far from here, about three more blocks and we should see it." Alisha informed them of how long they had to walk.

"We can survive until then right you two?" Musa asked her two "bodyguards" as Helia nodded his head while Brandon grabbed his aching stomach.

Musa could not help but laugh at two as they provided good entertainment too; she is going to have to put it in their report when they get back home.

----

Riven laid shirtless on his dorm room bed that he currently shares with Helia who was out on a mission as a bodyguard to Musa as well as Brandon.

'_I wonder why Saladin thinks that she needs bodyguards; she can handle herself very well.' _Riven thought about the useless of having Specialists escorting a fairy who has the power to destroy and recreate mankind as she wished.

He heard a knock at the door before hearing someone using their key and then the door slid up to see a blonde haired boy along with a boy with brown hair and rimmed glasses.

"Riven…" the brown haired boy called out to him as he decided whether or not he wanted to be notice.

"We know you are in here, so you might as well get up and attend your classes, people are concerned about you." This time it was the blonde hair boy.

'_Just missing a day of class and they are already concern about you…I just don't feel like going to class today.' _Riven thought to himself as he stayed quiet and enjoyed the quiet nap he was having.

"Well if you are not coming out then we are coming in, Professor Saladin had requested you." The blonde haired boy stated as they began looking around the front portion of the dorm room.

"If the geezer wanted me then he would have used his projection or mind spell to tell me." He spoke as the two were surprised to hear his voice.

"Why are you not coming to class? Is it because of Musa?" The blonde boy asked as they seemed to pause after hearing his voice.

"No, I am just tired, and I wanted to take a nap." Riven told them as he was hoping to hear the sound of his door open and close and no more visitors.

"You know we have the Dragon Parade coming up and we need as much practice as we can, so we can have it synchronization or it's our heads "The blonde haired boy stated.

"I did not say that I was not coming to practice I just don't feel like going to classes." Riven stated as they were trying to pinpoint where he was.

The boy with brown hair touched the boy with the blonde haired shoulder as if a signal that that was all they were going to get out of him.

"Fine, then, be there on time." The boy with blonde hair said in a rather annoyed tone which placed a smile on his face when he heard them leaving his dorm room.

'_I can't believe that they would think she would be the reason I am still in this room instead of going to class.' _Riven thought to himself, as he made sure to set his clock so he won't oversleep for his practice or Cordatorta would have his head if he did not show up on time.

----

"I can't believe those Trix sisters think they were just going to attack us." Stella said as they were now walking through Alfea's hall heading to their second to last class of the day.

"You can't but I can, oh it did happen, Stell," Bloom responded as she had made sure that her text books would not fall.

"Like I said it's a low probability that the Trix attacked us because they were bored, 95% of our battles fought with them were always because of one of their missions." Tecna gave her analysis on the situation.

"Even without the statistics, they don't attack us for absolutely for any reason." Flora added in as she adjusted her flower in her brown hair.

"Both of you have a point but we need to talk this over when Musa comes back," Layla responded to both Flora's and Tecna's statement.

"You don't make any type of sense Layla, how can Musa know something from being halfway across the galaxy and in another planet?" Stella asked Layla.

"Look we don't know the extent of her power for all we know she could be checking in on us when we are not paying attention." Layla gave a quality reason as this made the girls think about Musa and her unknown powers.

"How about we just drop it for now, we got to focus on Ms. G field test today." Flora reminded them as they all turned to her and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I so totally forgot about her test," Stella said as the ones unprepared started to panic.

----

Baltor took a seat at a table right across from Alisha, Musa, Brandon and Helia when a server came over and took his order.

"Is that all you do mom?" Musa questioned as she stabbed the thick piece of lettuce that served as her side salad before continuing with her sentence, "Attend meetings and train fairies?"

Alisha could not help but laugh at her daughter's comment as she never really did tell her what all she did in detail.

"Well then since you ask so politely then, I am a guardian of more than five planets, which is a daunting feat if I may add, I am a counselor to some high ranking magical creatures, serve as an ambassador for Divine Heaven and that is all I can think off at the moment." Alisha answered her daughter's question

"That sounds like a lot to have on your plate." Brandon stated before taking a bite into his sandwich.

"It is but I got a little knack for keeping it all together and those because of years of practice." Alisha stated as she could tell that they were interested in what she does in her spare time.

"You must love protecting people because five planets is a lot to handle even for you to take care of." Helia said as he decided not to get something to eat because he was not hungry.

"That's where it gets a little tricky at because they are in different galaxies so the trips are pain staking boring even when I use an instant teleportation spell." Alisha answered as she sipped on the tea that she had ordered.

"You know what…speaking of instant teleportation; do you have one I can borrow to get back to Alfea?" Musa asked her mother.

"Why? Didn't you guys travel on a first class transporter?" Alisha asked an innocent question as she did not see the two Specialists trying to deter from the question.

"First class more like jack…I mean more like it's the driver, how about he told me when I was in this form that I needed to cover my stomach up." Musa had nearly broken her plate that held her salad from her blind anger.

Alisha looked to Helia and Brandon for an explanation but Brandon seemed to be focused on his food while Helia eyes wondered to the sky as they both avoided answering the question.

"How about I do this for you since it is obvious that you dislike your driver, how about I give you my ring that will take you straight to Alfea." Alisha compromised with her daughter whose anger dissipated when she made the announcement.

"Is this a limiter ring?" Musa asked as she saw that the ring was silver and not the typical gold or specialized rings that would mean it would be unlimited.

"Ah good my training has shown improvement, yes my dear you are right, it is a limiter ring, the limit on this one was just enough for me to come, talk to some people, stay for the meeting, talk to people after the meeting, walk to a eatery…well you get the point so I say it has about another twenty to twenty-five minutes left before it activates." Alisha cut herself from rambling on to much.

"That is good, I have held those two up from Stella and Flora, so that is the least I can do for them for since they were ordered to be my bodyguards for this meeting." Musa said as she swallowed her lemonade.

"Thanks Musa," they both said as they were glad that they would be able to get back home to their significant others.

Twenty minutes had passed by and the trio said their goodbyes to Musa's mother who now had the identification to Musa's assigned transporter.

"I am surprised you allowed me to stay as long as you did," Baltor spoke with his back towards Alisha.

"I did not want you to stay but I at least allow you one last look at _my _daughter so if you don't mind staying away from Musa from now on." Alisha ordered as she stood up from her seated position and walked off.

'_It seems as if the Dragon Binding Spell is working well I saw by the usage of her powers and the rate the tattoo has grown so far, she will be mines by the end of two weeks.' _Baltor thought to himself as he left a tip for his waiter before leaving.

----

Riven shielded his eyes from the blinding sun when the smell of fresh air hit his nose hard as he almost instantly regretted coming out of his dark hole of a room.

If he did not he would never hear the end of Sky's gripping, Cordatorta's nagging and Prof. Saladin's you know better, but he could not help if one of his things was to be by himself, than that is what loners do.

The uniform was usually fitting but at the moment it seemed as if the smallest thing annoyed him, the "bing" noise the elevator, the cheesy elevator music that played every time you ride one to get your classes.

'_The opened stadium seemed to have been cleaned from the last time I came up here with guys for the last practice before Musa went on a rampage.' _Riven thought to himself as he crossed over to the dragon stable when he saw that Sky and Timmy had already had their dragon gear on.

"Why if isn't Mr. Moody, " Sky asked as held the reins of the blue dragon within his grasp before walking it off on the side of the stadium to the left of Riven.

"It's good to have you back…after all the show would not start off if we did not have our daredevil and one of the hardest dragons to control."Timmy stated as he walked in the opposite direction of Sky but lined up with him on the other side.

"Yeah, whatever," Riven said to himself when he heard Brandon's voice, "Hey wait up, we had to fill out our mission reports, so we have an excuse."

"Well you two came in just in time, go ahead and suit up for the practice drill in your standard safety gear and grabbed the appropriate and designated dragon that was given to you by me."A pixie with bright red hair that was pulled into a ponytail with curls on the end ordered them.

"Yes, Athena," the trio of young men stated as when it comes to Athena being involved there is no playing around with this ceremony.

"Oh and one more thing," Athena caught the three before they could enter the stables, "Congrats on being able to go to Heaven, I know you were star struck when you went."

Riven saw Helia and Brandon nod their heads in agreement as that left Riven to silently ponder what happened on their mission with Musa.

'_Helmet, forearm protectors, chest plate, safety goggles…'_ he mentally checked things off that was taught to him in Dragon Safety 101 which was a required course for any of the Specialists who were going to participate in anything involving dragons.

'_Am I glad that I took that class freshman year or I would not be known as the one who tamed the untamable, red dragon,' _He thought as he walked past Brandon and his yellow dragon and Helia's own dragon that his grandfather gave to him as a coming of age gift.

The special thing about his dragon was that it was separated from the other dragons, which is a good thing for both humans and the other dragons since his dragon was known for its aggressive reputation and willingness to harm as well as being a dragon that keeps itself separated from the other dragons.

Yes it was the perfect match for Riven, who most considered a daredevil already, when Professor Saladin himself had a hard time grasping control of the dragon when all it took Riven was a small window of opportunity to touch the creature on its head and it seemed to calm.

The sound of its thunderous roar brought Riven out of his thoughts as he had to remained focus even when not boarding the dragon to keep his mind clear or else the dragon may bring down Red Fountain, with its beloved student and hard working faculty and staff and even their esteemed headmaster Professor Saladin.


	8. Chapter 8

"How come Musa gets to have all the fun?" Stella asked while they were all sprawled out along the living room floor as yet again another wave of boredom hit the teen girls.

"It seems as if every time she is gone she takes all the fun with her," Layla stated while her head was propped up against a green pillow.

"Not true, we can have fun…we just have to figure out what we can do to keep busy." Bloom tried to keep their hopes up but as of yet an idea has yet to hit her.

"Bloom does have a point…I mean we haven't been doing much lately but training with our Enchantix and fighting the witches. So we never have any time to relax at all." Flora could understand where Bloom was coming from.

"The spa is opening so I say we should go." Tecna said after checking the Magix's spa schedule on her portable laptop when their respective pixies flew into the room.

"Did I hear someone say spa?" a pixie with two blonde pigtails and a green two-piece outfit with green platform boots asked.

"Yes Chatta, we are going to the spa." Stella answered when she stood up from her Indian style position and gave a little stretch to her tense muscles.

"Now that you mention it, we are _past_ overdue for a spa treatment." Flora proclaimed, as she was glad to get out of the dorm room and to get some fresh air.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Layla asked the group, as everyone was responsible for everyone's accountability.

0000

"So was it fun?" Brandon questioned about the meeting and what was discussed about the Baltor situation.

"It depends on what you describe as fun," Musa answered his question after sipping on a tall glass of lemonade to wet her parched throat.

"Was it that bad? I mean we enjoyed ourselves among the other security, right Helia?" Brandon asked as he had opened the menu to see what they offered at the cafe.

"It was as if the Hall of Heroes convened on this one meeting and we were the chosen two from Red Fountain." Helia answered in almost a dazed tone that amazed Musa to some point since she never seen him like that...ever.

"Well I would say the same for me expect it was not a pleasant welcome at the beginning but for my first time I actually enjoyed it." Musa answered when she shifted her butt in the chair so she could get comfortable in the seat.

"You did better than I had expected. I thought you would not introduce yourself and that took some kind of inner strength so don't doubt yourself." Alisha told her daughter as their waiter had made his way over to their table with a pad and pencil behind his ear.

"Well than when you put it that way than I did good." Musa stated after hearing her mother giving her a compliment on her performance during the meeting.

"I wonder what the girls are doing now? Maybe I should call them later on in the day or probably after we finish eating." Musa brought up about her closes friends and wondering what they were doing while she was on Heaven.

"Yeah, you should do that but I think they would want you to enjoy your little break from school. After all you do have exams coming up in two more days." Alisha reminded her daughter, as she wanted her to pass so she can move on with her class and not fall behind because of her.

"If I known we were coming to Heaven I could have brought my notes along with me. Now I'll have to do a cram spell to remember all those notes." Musa complained as she brought her hands to her head while pushing back her bang in frustration.

"You won't need it besides that is not a good thing to do whenever you have big exams afterwards you will have the worse headache in the morning." Alisha had rubbed her daughter's back when she felt that _he_ was near, which caused her to inwardly become tense.

'_Why are you still following us, obviously I am not letting her out of my sights.' _Alisha thought to herself when she scanned the area and just found people walking around enjoying their day making it even more difficult to pinpoint him.

However unknown to Alisha, Baltor was merely a table away from them, as a smile was plastered on his face since he could tell that the Darkus Dragon Tattoo was doing its job as the progress could tell that Musa has not been recently using much of her powers.

'_That is something that I can handle, that is what minions are for.' _Baltor immediately thought of a plan that could force Musa to finally join his side.

0000

Riven was trying to fight boredom but obviously the fight was a pointless and a petty one after all his mind was centered on one individual's well being and the anxiousness of not knowing if she was safe within his comrades care.

So what better way to distract him than to do some vigorous exercise and where else could he get that adrenaline rush than to head down and practice flying with the dragons, after all their next festival was in a couple of weeks.

"Ah, Riven I was wondering when you were going to come down here, you've been missing for quite a while." A feminine voice spoke as he saw a small pixie wearing a white Roman-like toga, with long curly red hair that sat in a high ponytail with a yellow and green plate outlining her face.

"I have been distracted lately, Athena, so I haven't had the time to come down here and train one on one with the dragons." Riven explained while he scratched the back of his neck since it was itching.

"Oh so if you don't mind answering, who has had you distracted? I would find this person most interesting if they could have you not come to your routine dragon training." Athena asked as anticipation as well as a hidden tone of already knowing who it is.

"The Princess from the Music Nebula, Musa," Riven stated, as he was unaware that he had a blush on his face when he said it, which made Athena giggle to herself.

"What is your relationship with her? Are you associates, friends, or is it something more than that?" Athena asked since she was determined to at least know the social status of the two teenagers.

"Athena, I would have never taken you for the nosy type you know, but to answer your question, we are dating." Riven stated as the sound of restless dragons roaring broke their conversation.

"Good for you than, I must say she is quite lucky to have you as a boyfriend Riven as you should for Musa. I can tell her absence worries you." Athena proclaimed since she could tell by the far off look in his eyes.

"That and something else has been bothering me…I mean we just started dating and we haven't seen each other for dates or anything because of her having…"The Navranta" Athena had interrupted his sentence as she sometimes regularly does.

"Yes, that is the reason why so I wanted to come and get my mind off of what happened in the past." Riven finished his statement when another roar was heard from inside of the stables.

"Alright than it was good having a chat with you, we should most definitely do this again but when we both have more time to sit and talk like regular people do." Athena used that as a way to part ways with her and Riven.

"Agreed but for now I need to practice with the red dragon, okay." Riven stated when he walked down the stables where the dragons where held.

'_I wonder what kind of adventure Musa is having?' _He thought to himself as he grabbed a saddle, reins and always some protective gear.

0000

Their meals came quick as they all thanked Alisha for providing them with food to put in their empty bellies for free.

"So how was the ride here? I heard you guys got to take a transporter here." Alisha asked after chewing on her salad's lettuce that was drizzled with light dressing.

Helia and Brandon gave a momentary pause when they remembered how their driver had offended Musa and how she was close to killing the man who was only trying to do his job.

"I say it was more or less of a good experience even though I preferred when we could have teleported ourselves here." Musa had stabbed at her side dish, which were French fries with her fork.

"Oh no you do not, it takes too much energy just to get to a neighboring planet, you traveled through at least four galaxies to get here, that is how remote Heaven is." Alisha explained to her daughter who had covered her fries in some ketchup.

"I mean the ride was fun but the driver…I just simply refused to ride back with someone who just believe that women are inferior creatures." Musa had taken a huge bite of her sandwich and took a swallow.

"Are you sure or is it because you let your anger get the best of you? If so I can provide an alternative way to travel." Alisha questioned as she looked at her daughter whose anger had subsided long enough for her to receive an answer.

"If it was my anger I would have blasted him into oblivion but obviously I did not because he is still breathing. You have taught me better to not let my anger cloud my vision. He simply annoyed me that is all." Musa answered her mother's question with a calmer tone than from earlier.

"I believe you and its okay to get angry sometimes just don't have the thought of killing someone in your mind, your power reacts to that you know. Just be careful what you think about people or they might end up having." Alisha warned her daughter as she touched her palm to show signs that she was not being coarse towards her for her actions but rather a stern talking too.

"So I am going to give you this," the older woman had turned her fist so that it laid in Musa up right hand and gave her a ring that was nothing more than a silver ring with vine like designs holding the two silver circles together.

"A Teleporter Ring," Musa stated as she observed the ring while her other two companions decided to finish up their food.

"Yes but this one is unique, since I did not plan to stay around long I got one that only works before noon and as you can see we have half a hour left before noon." Alisha told her daughter as the others had a feeling that was the case.

"That is prefect, after all you can the afternoon with Flora and Stella. I think you two have suffered enough for one day for guarding me." Musa had looked to her two bodyguards who looked rather full, as their plates were now empty.

"You weren't a burden at all," Brandon quickly said as he knew how Musa got when she said statements like that.

"If it was not for you than we would have never been able to met the people that are on our Hall of Heroes so we appreciate the field trip." Helia stated as she could feel sincerity and honesty rolling of their tongue.

"Thanks guys," Musa thanked them for the compliments she received before activating the portal that was going to take them home.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boy, I am glad that it is over now, I thought I was going to die back there for a moment." Stella complained when she grabbed her head to prevent an oncoming headache.

"It was as bad as I thought it was." Bloom stated before she patted Stella on the back as a sign that it was okay.

"Bloom, has a point it was more of a "what would you do" kind of test." Tecna told Stella who only huffed as they were not making her headache go away.

"Hey, guys," Musa said as she found them on the hallway heading back to their dorm room.

"Musa…it is so good to see you," Flora said as she was the first person to give her a hug and everybody else followed suit as they were glad that she was back in one piece.

"So how was Heaven?" Tecna asked her musically gifted friend when everyone finished welcoming her back with their hugs.

"How did you…wait a minute did Timmy tell you where I was going?" Musa asked in a tone that was somewhat of astonishment after realizing that Tecna knew were she was.

"Not exactly, it was more like to confirm where you were going so I hacked into his computer, which was too easy by the way, and I found out all about this place that was not supposed to be there." Tecna answered how she was able to find out about the planet Heaven.

"Oh…well then that explains everything, but I told you guys it was nothing that serious anyway," Musa said when they had crossed the threshold of their dorm room door.

"So what have you all been doing since I was gone?" Musa asked them since she could tell that they did not use the living room since it was spotless and clean.

"Well let's say we had a run in with our favorite three witches today," Layla answered Musa before she took a seat at the left end of the couch.

"They will never learn that we beat them every time but they still try to attack us." Musa responded while she ran her fingers through one of her long pigtails.

Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Layla looked at each other as if trying to nominate someone to tell her what else that had happened earlier that day.

"You did beat them right?" Musa asked them as there was a unusual silence among the group when she saw that as she looked to see the girls contemplating something.

"We think it is something else that they were looking for," Flora answered her question as her facial expression seemed to convey more clearly from everyone's puzzled expression.

"So do you have any idea what they were looking for? I mean Ms. Faragonda should know about this." Musa inquired of what the girls' learned from the Trix sisters during the fight.

"We think that is not an object but rather a person…we think that person is...you Musa." Bloom answered her question, which caused Musa to be taken aback a little.

"Is that what you were afraid to tell me? I mean I can handle myself against those witches or do you doubt the control that I have over my newfound powers?" Musa asked as she was jumping to conclusions now and the group went into action to calm her down immediately.

"Nobody said that Musa…listen to us you are jumping the fence here." Bloom responded to Musa' angered questions that was directed towards them.

"Look, it has been a long day and right now I would like to sleep so please do not disturb me." Musa had shut down the conversation right there as she needed some alone time to think of what the girls' just told her.

Flora was about to stand when Layla stopped her, "Musa is use to working out her emotions on her own, let's not make it worse by trying to push her into our direction. Let's allow her to do it on her own."

"I agree with Layla we do not know how she will react to when we try and console her. The best thing we can do is just waiting till she is reasonable again." Bloom agreed with Layla as the girls made a promise to not bother Musa any further.

0000

"Let's try this one last time and if you guys execute this one flawlessly you can go to your dorms. If not, we are doing this again." Athena instructed the guys as they all, except for Riven and Helia, let out a sigh of tiredness.

"Come on, you five are the best we have and the most suited for this, so pull yourselves together and work as a team." Cordortorta gave out a compliment to the guys mounted on the dragons.

"Who would have thought…" Sky started off, "the day we hear…" Brandon added in onto Sky's "Cordortorta give," Helia chimed in, "compliments." Riven finished the sentence.

"You know what that means then," Timmy told the four other Specialists before they nodded their heads at the same time.

"Alright taking it from the top," Athena gave them the cue as the boys began the mock show.

Once they were finished with the mock show they all lined up in one line as Athena and Cordortorta approach them from the stadium floor.

"That was…incredible! You guys did it correct. Sky, a little tuning up on the inward cut with Timmy, Brandon make sure that your dragon wings hit the angle cues or you might crash into Helia on the under bypass. Timmy, make sure your dragon starts off with the right foot and memorized the walk count. Riven, I was going to say adjust the timing of the flip but you did that so, good job and Helia, try not to steal the show. Other than those minor adjustments you five are ready for the next act." Athena told the five when she was going one by one down the line.

"Good job boys, you will do us proud." he commended the boys on a job well done.

"We will pick up on the second act since you guys have the first one down to a tee so load the dragons back in their correct stables and be back here at the regular time." Athena instructed them when they unmounted their respective dragons.

"Well that's one down and two more to go." Timmy stated when one by one they entered the dragon stable since it was only wide enough for one dragon to enter and another to exit.

"Who would have thought we would have been chosen to do the annual Draconian Ceremony." Brandon said while he had removed the reins from his yellow dragon and petted its head for doing a good job today.

"How was your mission?" Sky asked Brandon as he held the dragon reins in his left hand with his helmet in the other.

Brandon and Helia had looked at each other first before turning to face Sky and the other two who had just finished putting their dragons into their proper areas.

"You can say it definitely was not boring." Helia said while he undid the bindings from his dragon's mouth earning a thanks after removing it.

"It is never boring when you have someone as lively as Musa. So what else did you guys do when you were up there?" Timmy gave his opinion of what Helia just said about their mission.

"Timmy does have a point, is there something you two are not telling us?" Sky asked since he could tell that there was something they were not telling them.

"Man, Sky if you can hear the way you talk now...I would think that Stella would be your girlfriend." Riven teased when he entered the conversation with the others.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Sky and Brandon questioned the meaning of what Riven just said about Sky that had Stella's name in it.

"It is exactly as I said it, if there is nothing else left I am going back to my room." Riven said since he grew bored of their conversation about Helia and Brandon's mission with Musa.

"I am surprised you would say that, Riven, after all you hardly know what goes on when you are not with Musa because you are so deep in your own sadness that you ignore her." Brandon fired back against Riven when he had stopped in his tracks.

Riven turned his head sideways to look at the group of boys, "You should be concern about your airhead of a girlfriend…why in the world would she end up with magical powers? She is a dead weight to the group."

Sky and Timmy had to restrain Brandon from trying to attack Riven from what he had said about his girlfriend.

"I wonder what has gotten into Riven today? "He is even more brooding than normal." Helia said after they were able to calm Brandon down from his anger.

"Whatever it is he needs to put a lid on it before he ends up getting himself in some serious trouble." Brandon stated as he felt his anger slowly dissipating.

'_Riven, what has you so upset that you would lash out on us?' _Helia thought to himself while he placed all his gear in the bin holder with the rest of theirs.

0000

Musa had sat on the end of her bed as today's events were turning on themselves and the victim was none other than the person who has the conflicted heart.

'_I could talk to mom but I had the whole morning with her so I think she needs her break…that is if she could ever get one.' _Musa thought to herself as she was going through a mental list of the people she could talk to about her problem.

"**Hey Riven, are you there**?" she mentally called out to her boyfriend as it might help for her to talk to him.

"**Yeah, I am here. How was the mission**?"she heard him ask about the mission as she was glad that he answered to her call.

"**Aside from me wanting to blast our driver into the next universe than it was good. I would have thought that Brandon and Helia would have told you guys all about it by now**." Musa answered his question before she could sense a little discomfort in his thoughts.

"**It sounds like you had a good day, that's good to hear**." Riven sounded as if he was uninterested in what she was telling him.

"**What about you**? **Did you have another mission** **to do today**?" Musa asked since she was curious about his day.

"**Na, I was off today, besides I did not feel like going to class today**." Riven answered her question while he had rolled over to the side of his stomach.

"**I at least thought that after my training then I would be acknowledged for something but it seems as if I was wrong yet again. It seems as if I became even more of a burden then an asset.**" Musa was finally getting something off of her chest that has been bothering her the moment she got back from Heaven.

'_Is this, what has been bothering her lately?' _Riven blocked his thoughts when he thought that to himself.

"**Musa, you are in control of your own powers and it is up to you to decided whether or not you want to use it for good or bad. You should not let other people affect your choice in the usage of your powers, they are yours not theirs**." Riven gave her sounded advice since he knew that if he said the wrong thing then it would put them at odds with each other.

Musa was left to think about what Riven just told her before responding "**Thanks Riven, I needed that, are you busy tomorrow afternoon**?" Musa asked.

"**Yeah, but I am free after six,**" Riven answered her question before he remembered that he had mandatory practice for the Draconian Ceremony and that if he did not attend it would be his head this time.

"**Okay, than, I want to come and see you that is if you don't mind me visiting.**" Musa told him the purpose of why she asked him.

"**I don't mind.**" Riven stated before the mental link was cut off as he had went to sleep.

'_I am in control of my powers and it is my choice. Riven is right I should take into consideration my feelings.'_ Musa thought as she looked at her hands as if they were shaking.

0000

"So care to explain to us where you were today?" Darcy asked while her and her sisters' were all laid out against the stone like material when Baltor walked into his secret throne room.

Baltor pushed his hair back similar to what a female would do if a stray strand got in the way, "Why is that so important for you three to know?"

"We are in your plan as well so it is only far if we stay on the same page." Icy answered his question when she shifted to where her feet were now on the ground.

"Oh, so since my brief absence has put your loyalty on edge? You know that says a lot about your personality if you can't trust me." Baltor responded as he had placed his chin on his clenched fist which rested upon the side of his throne chair.

"Trust," Stormy stated in a huffed tone "They were just worried that you were going off to see another woman."

Icy and Darcy's face had shown a slight blush on their face as they turned to face Stormy, "Hey what was that all about!" "I don't care what he does with his life!"

"And denial is so evident," Baltor said to himself while he watched in amusement at the three teenagers unawareness of his real plan for them.

'_They have outlived their usefulness to me,' _he thought to himself before he conjured up a visage mirror to see that Musa was sitting on her bedroom floor with her back on her bed frame and both of her hands were shaking.

'_Well the dragon tattoo seems to be doing its job, just a little while longer and Alisha our daughter will be mines of her own free will.' _Baltor thought before he made the mirror disappear and the only thing he could hear was Icy, Darcy, and Stormy continued to rant out their insincerities.


	10. Chapter 10

Musa found herself walking through a well-known path through the forest that was generally used by Alfea students whenever they would have a class or if they wanted to take a break from the intense curriculum of Alfea.

After all she would often come out to the lake for inspirtation whenever she needed to finish a song or just to gain a new resolve for her life when she would look at the lake.

'_This is where I would discover that I would be the wielder of the legendary Navratna, a power that comes every 2,000 years. If the wielder chose to truly use it for evil an apocalypse would blanket the universe and the galaxies in years of chaos and mayhem.' _She thought when she remembered Ms. Faragonda began to drill her with information that she knew of the Navratna.

'_I was just a teenage kid force to mature beyond my years with that kind of power. I just wanted to simply enjoy my youth while trying to graduate from Alfea with high honors but it seems I have to be kept under close watch so that I would not repeat the actions that Lord Darkar made me do,' _Musa thought when she briefly paused at the lake as a small smile appeared on her face.

'_A simple dream to walk on water turned me into a confined fairy.' _ She thought to herself when she comfortably strolled out onto the lake knowing that this time she could do it on her own.

'_But it is up to me to find my own happiness in my own powers.' _ Musa said before deciding on a whim to go swimming in the lake at least not before covering her body for two reasons the first so that she could breathe underwater and the other is to stay dry.

It seemed as if she had entered an underwater paradise, as corals seem to have grown from the cracks of the rocks and glowed when she touched it with her hand. The underwater life seemed to be vivid and some camouflaging in with their surroundings was a real awe-inspiring moment for Musa.

'_Who would have thought that the lake would hold so much beauty within itself?' _Musa thought to herself as she could not help but swim as if she was a mermaid and that this was her area.

She found herself giving a brief pause when she saw the cave where she first found that chest was still there when the remainder of the noise that it made to catch her attention. _'It was here that my life would change forever...with the lift of a finger I would be the chosen legendary wielder Navratna.' _

'_I think it's about time I get back to the civilized world now.' _Musa stated, as she looked up to where the sun seemed to look like a fuzzy puzzle before swimming upwards to the surface of the lake.

"I don't think so Musa!" a voice came out of nowhere when Musa saw that the surface of the water was quickly solidifying into ice, when the name of the only witch that uses ice and has a grudge against her and her friends came to her mind.

"I am too quick for your little spell to work." Musa said when she saw a whirlpool that appeared in the water as she was forced to swim a lot faster so she would not end up trapped in its bind.

"Don't you think we know that you pixie." This time it was Darcy's voice that spoke to Musa when she felt something wrap around her ankle, she looked down and saw multiple seaweeds wrapping it around her ankles.

This was just enough time for the whirlpool to catch Musa within its torrent path as it seemed to have put a dizzy spell on her at the moment.

"I don't know how long this is going to hold her, please tell me that you are nearly finished?" Darcy inquired about the time for Icy to finish her part of their plan.

"I am already done, you can let her go now." Icy answered in an annoying tone while Stormy removed both of her hands from the now frozen surface of the lake as she took a place right next to them.

"Are you sure that your little plan is going to work?" Darcy questioned the blue haired woman, who had a 'no duh' look on her face, as that seems to prove Darcy with the answer.

'_I can't believe those idiots think a sheet of ice could hold me and on top of that making me sit in that whirlpool! It's on Trix!' _ Musa thought to herself as she channeled her anger into her body as a red light begin to emit from her.

"Besides this is just the beginning of the act, ladies, remember our goal is to make her use every last ounce of her powers." Icy stated when she saw a red light that was not to far from the middle of the lake.

"Yeah, if you really like to be blasted into oblivion by someone who can kill you with the wink of her eye." Darcy stated to the group, as Stormy could not help but to agree with the brunette on their current situation.

"Ah come on Darcy and Stormy, she is still a pixie, if we can't cause a little mayhem in her life than you two don't deserve to be call witches. Now put on your big girl bottoms and lets get to work." Icy tone was one of seriousness when they heard a loud cracking noise.

A circular red light shot through the ice as some pieces of the ice flew upwards when the three witches saw that the ice was slowly melting back into its liquid form when they saw Musa slowly floating upwards in the air.

"Do you think it worked?" Stormy asked a rhetorical question when they saw that Musa's eyes open to reveal that they were completely red, "Witches! You dare interrupt me when I was thinking to myself?"

0000

"Wow, what was that light?" Athena heard one of her students ask when they were about to remove the dragons from the stables.

'_That does not look good.' _Athena thought once she followed her student arm as a guide to see a bright red light that emitted from where the lake would be.

'_Was that Musa's light?' _Riven thought to himself while he and the red dragon floated midway from the landing area when he saw that bright light before it evaporated into the blue sky.

The girls had just left the relaxing feeling of the spa when Layla saw a bright red light that appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls look at that light." Layla brought the light to their attention before it disappeared.

"That does not seem to be good, where did Musa say she was going today?" Flora inquired about the specific location that Musa said she was going to be at for the day.

"Remember she left without leaving a note so she could be anywhere." Tecna said after checking her phone as she had locked in when Musa was due back to Alfea.

"You got something on your mind Bloom, what is it?" Stella questioned Bloom who had a far off look in her face as she had her hand near her heart where a small flame appeared before disappearing when Stella came over.

"Its more as if my Dragonfire knows what is going on? I don't know how but I think I have a feeling that it is Musa." Bloom's tone sounded sullen when she spoke as the girls' suspicious was on high alert now.

0000

"It does not matter to us, we don't take in consideration your emotions when we plan to attack you?" Icy stated while she began to hoover as well as her sisters' following her lead as they were about to risk their lively hood for this plan to work.

"Then we would not deserve the title of a witch." Darcy said when they were face to face with the girl who has yet to change into any of her fairy forms.

"How about I just take your lives so you won't have to worry about a measly little title ever again." Musa threatened them with their lives but they still did not seem to back down from whatever mission that they have.

Icy merely raised her hand in response and shot rapid fires of diamond shape ice daggers towards Musa, when Stormy added in her wind power making the shardes pick up more speed.

"Don't make me laugh." Musa said when she raised her right arm and pointed her index finger before drawing a circle in the air as the shards hit the circle before they melted back into the their liquid form.

Musa saw that Darcy had multiplied in a rather large circle that seem to eclipse the odds against her but she still had that small smirk on her face as she grabbed the circle that she made and then threw it at one of the Darcy's clone as the circle acted like a Frisbee.

The real Darcy had manage to pull out before the flaming circle made direct contact with her when Stormy used that chance to send a gale of wind that turned into a full scale hurricane towards her.

Musa flew into the eye of the storm and settled comfortably in her position as it gave her a chance to think about a good way to get rid of the witches.

"Where did she go? Did I get her?" Stormy started firing off questions when she could no longer see Musa with her visual range and inquired what Icy and Darcy saw on their end.

"Yeah…it looked like you did." Darcy said from her point of view when she saw the hurricane suck Musa in its winds.

'_What is that pixie planning? Even I know Stormy's hurricane was not stronger enough to pull her in.' _Icy thought as she saw that the hurricane was no longer on its straight path but seem to have curved back to where Darcy and Stormy were.

'_Now!' _Musa thought to herself as she began to follow the motion of the hurricane and produced two flames from her hand that added to the fact that the wind provided a lot of oxygen for the flames to spread as it grew into a hurricane of flames.

"Look out you two!" Icy shouted but the two seem to have barely avoided it without coming away with some minor burns.

'_What has she turned unto…a demon?' _Icy thought to herself when she noticed that the firestorm was heading her way now.

She brought the end of her palms together as an ice shield in the form of a diamond appeared from her hand as she could only brace herself when she felt the force of Musa's firepower come into contact with her ice power thus creating steam.

Icy used that as a chance to escape as the steam covered the lake completely over the landscape, Darcy and Stormy took that as their cue to leave unless they wanted to be in a energy draining battle against Musa.

"We will be back for you Musa." Icy said loud enough so that Musa could hear when the steam seem to be vacuumed within a yellow circle that she created with her hand when she saw three shadows fleeing the battlefield.

'_It seem as if they got away from me.' _She thought to herself after she made sure that all the steam that was created by her and Icy was never there in the first place.

Musa floated back to the edge of the lake when she could feel the anger from her body leaving her as she fell to her knees and then on to the soft forest floor, _'It seemed as if I was trying to go all out against them.' _

A black dragon seemed to have crawled up her spine while some of its legs stretched to her mid thigh as it glowed when Musa had closed her eyes due to exhaustion.

'_I wonder if the girls would find me out here?' _ Musa thought to herself while a small smile appeared on her face as she single-handily took on the three witches and defeated them without using all of her powers or even having to transform into any of her Winx forms.

0000

"You know I don't feel comfortable about that light that just showed up in the middle of the forest. If you want than you can go check it out when you place the dragon back in its stable." Athena suggested as she had appeared to Riven when he had landed back on the landing area after the light incident.

"No, I think I got the feeling that she is alright probably one of those witches tried to attack her again." Riven offered his situation to Athena who still held the look of disapproval on her face.

"Listen to me, Riven I can tell that you are really worried about Musa and so the only way you can put them at ease is if you go and check up on her. I won't mind if you miss practice today." Athena was trying to convince Riven to go.

"If there was something wrong she would have called me by now and besides I can't really miss another day of practice or I would be a problem for the group. Besides I saw you work hard on coordinating those routines during the beginning of the year.

"Riven," Athena nodded her head in a no fashion as she continued to repeat his name as if the answer she gave him did not suit her answer that she wanted to hear.

"What is it Athena?" Riven asked as if he did something wrong and placed the dragon back in its stable as Athena floated alongside of him.

"Who are you? This is not the Riven that I know? What has gotten into you lately? Since when did you start listening to what other people say? What are your _true _feelings about Musa?" Athena questions seem to hammer at what he was keeping inside to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you know exactly where she is, Bloom?" a concerned Layla asked as all the other girls' were on high alert for Musa because of the powers that she carried with her along with her unstable emotions.

"My Dragonfire is reacting to where the magical power is coming from so you'll have to be a little patient." Bloom explained how her powers where working when the flame disappeared and when she shifted to the left it glowed again.

"Time is something we probably don't have, Flora, what about on your end?" Stella quickly stated while she turned to her brunette haired friend who had her hand placed on the forest floor as if to communicate with nature and her surroundings.

"She's by the lake," Flora and Bloom gave the location of Musa as Bloom was able to make out a small black form that was lying on the shore of the lake, as the gang of girls wasted no time to make their way over to Musa.

Tecna had produced a small purple gadget from her pocket and pressed a button that release two mechanical ladybugs that took a scan of Musa as it produced a green grid light while moving around Musa's entire body.

The two bugs returned after finishing their scans and gave Tecna a reading on her gadget as nothing really seemed out of place except for the fact that Musa had used a lot of her Narvatna powers as her temperature was reading that she had a high temperature.

"Well from readings she has a high temperature and that she used a lot of power recently." Tecna gave them her analysis from the scans that the bugs received after scanning Musa's entire body.

Stella placed the back of her hand against Musa's forehead when she found herself snatching her hand away from her head. "How high is her temperature?" she inquired as heat for her would be something if she could feel it burning her.

"This can't be right," Tecna said as she tapped her gizmo to see if it was default or if it has some glitches that still needed to be fix, "How high is her temperature, Tecna?" Layla repeated Stella's question.

"She is almost as hot as the sun would be…a normal fairy would be dead but since Musa has an arsenal of magical powers then this is nothing but a simple fever to her." Tecna gave what her gadget told her from its screen with glowing letters and numbers.

"The sun?" Bloom, Flora and Layla repeated in disbelief as Tecna and Stella were nodding their head in agreement with her assessment.

"Even I had to pull my hand away from her head and I have powers based around the sun. So if I had to snatch my hand away then she is too hot, how are we going to carry her?" Stella inquired about possible transportation for Musa.

"I say you can you use your Ring of Solaria and transport us back to Alfea's courtyard grounds." Tecna gave the best solution to the problem Stella arose.

"Then what are we waiting for I believe it is time that we head on back to the school." Bloom responded when her Dragonfire flame reacted to Musa's being unconscious, which surprised even her.

0000

Icy, Darcy and Stormy found themselves kneeling to one of their knees in the presence of their "master" Lord Baltor to receive their report on their mission.

"Mission was a complete success we pushed Musa to a new edge and her powers were extensively used increasing the Dragon Tattoo progress." Icy reported the news to Lord Baltor, as it seem she was always use to being the voice of the group.

Baltor placed both of his elbows on the side of his throne and the tips of his fingers were brought into the contact with each other, "I knew I could count on you ladies with that job but I already observed what happened."

"So then why did you need Icy or anyone of else report to you if you already knew what had occurred at that lake?" Darcy inquired about Baltor's motives as her and her sisters' rose to their feet.

"Only to see if your were going to lie about the outcome of the battle since you women tend to take losing very seriously." Baltor stated when he shifted his weight on the arm of his right arm with his chin in his palm.

He saw that he struck a nerve in all three of them, "So are you saying that we can't take a lost, I mean we only retreated because it's a wise thing to do." Icy answered his statement previously.

"If I offended you ladies I am sorry for my rude behavior, it is just that I would like to see my plans pick up speed or maybe there is a reason " Baltor apologized for his rude behavior as he removed himself from his throne.

"So you think we are going to forgive you just because you wanted to have one of your temper tantrums?" Darcy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest with her right foot tapping against the stone of the cave with her weight shifted on her left.

"I must say you three ladies are sharp it seems as if nothing get past the three of you and even if I got one the other two would know. Now that is some good teamwork with you ladies…the next one is mine so you can rest." He instructed them as he walked through the three of them.

"I wonder what's gotten into him lately?" Stormy asked after their whole encounter with a brooding Baltor.

Darcy and Icy shrug their shoulders, as they had no answer for Stormy's question as they were wondering the same things.

"All I know is that if Baltor doesn't follow through with his plan then we will branch off and make our own." Icy proclaimed as she received nods from her fellow witches in agreement.

0000

Riven felt a wave of nausea hit his body as he was making his way back to his dorm room that he shared with Helia as he found himself throwing himself on the rail of the walkway and upchucked.

'_I don't recall being sick or feeling it?' _he thought to himself while he had caught his breathing before Sky and Timmy made their way down to the floor where Riven had adjusted himself so that it looked as if he was leaning on the rail.

"I see that you are slacking off as usual," Sky approached him with the same comment as he usually does whenever he would see Riven with a bored look on his face.

"For your information, Athena put in some extra hours for me so I have caught up to where you guys are for Act 3." Riven answered in a matter of fact tone that caused Sky to nod his head.

"Always love to be alone and by yourself…you know if you at least spend a little time with us when we are all working together on the Draconian Festival than you will find it a lot easier to handle." Sky stated his opinion of his behavior as Timmy stood on stand-by just incase he needed to a mediator for the two of them.

"Sky, if I didn't know any better it sounds as if you are concerned about my ability to perform so you could get all the credit, captain." Riven spoke with sarcasm laced in his tone as he turned to observe Sky's expression.

He noticed that he released a deep sigh as if he too was tired of doing everything that was on his rep list. "We are all tired and we all deserve a break from this school…but since the Draconian Festival, is coming up fast and we haven't even completed the five acts that Athena has laid out for us we have to work hard."

"That is your problem Sky, you do everything that you are told but hey what can you expect from a goodie two shoes like yourself to realize that." Riven said after pushing himself off the railing.

"We won't be able to do the fifth act ourselves," Timmy's voice broke into their conversation when he saw that the attention was on him now.

"What are you talking about nerd-tron?" Riven inquired more about what Timmy said to them.

"Athena claimed that she wanted to show the mixture of magical beings, which mean that we are going to have to work with the girls on the fifth act." Timmy answered Riven's question as he pushed his glasses back onto his face so they would not fall.

"You can't be serious?" Riven asked his question in disbelief as the questions that Athena asked him earlier before he left the stadium ran back through his thoughts.

"_Who are you? This is not the Riven that I know? What has gotten into you lately? Since when did you start listening to what other people say? What are your true feelings about Musa?" _

Those questions weight heavy on his heart as he thought that he was being true to himself and how he felt about Musa, when he realized that he was slowly isolating himself from his responsibilities and his makeshift family and even Musa.

"That should be something different for all of us, and it gives us an excuse for the girls to come and visit us." Sky said as he followed Riven's previous attack and pushed himself off the rail.

"It was nice talking to you Riven, we should do it more often." Sky announced to the magenta haired boy as he and Timmy continued on to their original location.

'_Am I really that cold towards people?' _Riven thought as he could feel the wave of nausea hit him again as he decided that he should probably lay down in his bed and if he feels worse than he was at the moment then he would go the infirmary.

0000

Musa could feel the heat radiating off a ball of glowing mixtures of orange, red and yellow seemed to have added some type of catalyst for her anger.

'_I can't believe those witches tried to freeze me under the lake, I should have…' _Musa thought when she found herself slowly floating away from the ball of glowing flames as she saw one that looked like a sphere of water flowing counterclockwise and clockwise making it look like a ball of yarn along with various streams encircling it in random directions.

Then there was one that looked like a brown rock with branches and green leaves protruding from it and another that looked like the one that was water except it was invisible while a white ball and a black ball spun around her as it never coming into contact with each other.

'_Where am I?' _she thought to herself as she looked around her before a calm relaxing setting appeared around her.

The sound of rushing water was heard when she realized that there was a waterfall that pooled into a small lake, as the surface of the water never seem to rise or decrease. There was a tree that was placed at the bottom of the waterfall with a gray bench that was situated underneath the shade of the tree.

'_This is a beautiful place, I wonder why I did not know that this place existed.' _Musa thought to herself before she heard the sound of birds chirping a melodious song that cause her to have the urge to sing or hum some lyrics in her head.

She found herself sitting on the bench that looked up at the waterfall as if expecting something to appear out of nowhere and surprise her, "You know it was about time you find this place out." A familiar feminine voice broke her out of her concentration when she saw that it was none other than Taint with her arms folded across her chest.

"Taint," Musa rolled off of the bench and onto the forest floor when she saw Taint in her human form and wearing her normal black attire. "What are you doing here?"

"Is she the only person you see Lady Musa?" a familiar masculine voice asked her when she saw that Holy had appeared behind Taint before he gave her a cordial wave.

"I just thought that this was a private little place in my head, forgive me for being rude earlier, its just I was caught off guard." Musa apologized for her behavior earlier wih Taint.

"Oh its no problem if I were you then I would be surprise too if I would have to see his face too." Taint said while using her closed hand except her thumb to point at Holy.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Holy asked after caching what Taint said five minutes later.

"I mean exactly what I said…" Taint heard Musa's giggling as she remember what she and Holy were here for, "Anyway, you used quite a bit of your powers against those three witches."

"But they are no longer a problem, I made sure to handle them." Musa's tone was slightly dark when she gave her answer as it did not go unnoticed by Holy nor Taint.

"We can tell or you would have not appeared in this place, in Healing Care, this is where you come whenever your Navratna power needs to take a rest so you could rejuvenate yourself." Holy explained her surroundings as she observed them over again.

"But one question," Musa said after taking in her surroundings with a swivel before facing them again, "What were those floating orbs that I saw before I was placed here in Healing Care?"

She noticed that Taint and Holy looked at each other as if deciding wheter or not who was going to answer that question.

"That place was…"


	12. Chapter 12

"The affinities that keep the balance in the entire galaxies and multi-universe and not only that but it also keeps your multiple magical attributes in check." Holy answered her question as Musa took a seat on the bench and her head looked to the sky.

"So that is how I know my powers won't go haywire…thank you for answering my question." Musa thanked them for being sincere with answering her question when her mind traveled back to Riven.

"Lady Musa, I don't mind to pry into your private life but it seems as if this _Riven_ fellow, has been giving you a hard time, do you want me to get Taint to sick him for you?" Holy asked as he had squatted to her level.

"Hey," Holy said as he started to rub the top of his head as a lump beginning to form from where Taint punched him in the back of the head, as she returned her arm back to her normal position of standing

Musa could not help but to enjoy the antics of the two polar opposites dragons in their human form.

"Anyway, this pure idiot here, has a good point, you have been thinking about this _Riven_ character for quite some time. What is your relationship to him?" Taint inquired about what Riven meant to Musa.

"_What is your relationship to him?" _the question rang in her head as she began to wonder the answer to that question towards herself.

"He must not be important, if she did not answer quickly, so he's just an associate of yours or did a mutual friend introduce him to you?" Holy asked as she saw that he took a seat Indian-style on the grass.

"We got together after Lord Darkar brainwashed me into using my powers to raise the Army of Decay and left a permanent scar on the fairies at Alfea, who looked as if I was just a monster born out of pure malice and hate." Musa answered Holy's previous question.

"Yet you are lying here on this bench as if you committed a crime or something and I do know a little something about that." Taint hinted to something that was already apparent to both Musa and Holy.

"I haven't talked to him in about two weeks so I say he has every right to be mad at me but for some reason it seems as if he is slowly moving towards the back of my mind." Musa answered in a daze tone as the mention of Riven brought him back to the forefront of her mind.

"So do you still like him or maybe its love?" Holy asked as he wonder did Musa really like this individual or was she really in love with Riven.

Musa turned so that her back was to face them as if she was scared to face them when she answered the question; "I don't know…can we not press this matter anymore?"

"Sure, if that is what you want runt, what do you want to talk about?" Taint asked as she decided to turn back around as her eyes darted between the Guardians of Hell and Heaven.

"I don't like that look in her eye," Taint quickly stated as she was well aware of what was on Musa's mind and that only her curiosity was growing by stronger until she was going to get her answer.

"How did you and Holy get into a relationship?" her eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief when she saw Taint throw up her hands and Holy's eyes grew wide as if excited to tell the tale.

"Go ahead, you idiot tell her the story," Taint said as she took a seat on the forest floor and stretched her body out until she could look at the blue sky.

"Well, Lady Musa, lets…" Holy started the story off with a dramatic pause at the beginning.

Riven wasn't to far along in his nap when a knock was heard echoing throughout his and Helia's room as he looked up to see Helia, had came into their dorm room sometime after he fell asleep and answered the door.

"How have you been, Helia?" a stout man with long white hair asked, as he seemed to have adjusted his weight so the golden cane took on his weight.

"I have been good uncle, what brings you to our dorm room at this time?" Helia asked as concern was laced in his tone when he asked his uncle why he was here at their dorm room at this almost late hour.

"It has come to my attention that one of my best student have been missing out on his classes and so as an old man I wonder what was going on?" his question was sincere as he motioned for Helia to stand aside so he could enter through the door threshold.

Riven knew that he could not run from Saladin, after all that old man had way too many tricks up his sleeves for you to try and get away from him.

Helia watched as his uncle made his way over to where Riven was still taking his "nap" and gently tap him with the lion shaped head of his staff, which had suddenly revive him from his slumber.

"Ah, Prof. Saladin, what are you doing here?" Riven's voice held no type of shock when he asked the older man among the three as he pretended to wipe the cold out of his eyes.

"It has come by word of ear that you have been missing classes due to you being sick but when I go by the infirmary you have not entered in it at all for today, am I correct to assume that you just skipped class?" Professor Saladin asked as he ran down the scenario towards the magenta hair teenager.

Riven could never look this man in the eye…a small old man who can still kick anyone of the top ranking Specialists even for his old age. Even Cordortorta quakes in his blue boots whenever Saladin lay down the iron fist.

He heard Professor Saladin let out a deep sigh as if he was tired of having to run Red Fountain and had signaled to Helia to push a small seat over to where he was standing in the room so he could sit down.

"You know, I use to be like you when I was so much younger…" Saladin spoke up after getting comfortable in the chair that was in everyone dorm room. "I use to be a lone wolf but when it came time to deal with my missions I was always the first one to be ready to go in for the action and not even thinking twice about anything else."

Helia knew that his uncle was about to tell Riven a very emotional and life-altering story, since he too, was told one day to sit down and listen to the wisdom of his wise uncle when he did not know what to do with his life; to continue painting and being an artist or become a warrior.

"I learn the hard way that the curriculum here at Red Fountain is not to make your life miserable by having you to read and remember and put into action. The information is very critical and reliable when you are in a tough situation or a life-or-death moment." Professor Saladin stated as the words that he said were hitting home for Riven.

'_First Athena and now Saladin…can't I just figure this one out on my own?' _Riven thought but was silently grateful that he had friends that were that close to him and that they genuinely cared for his well-being.

'_He is not ready for the story that I shared with Helia when he did not know what he wanted to do with his life. He just might find the answer if he doesn't by tomorrow…than I would have a talk with him again.' _ Saladin thought to himself after reading Riven's expression on his face.

"I understand how life choices can get you so confused at some point that you don't even feel like socializing with your friends. All I am saying is that don't have those clouded thoughts in your head when you are on a mission or you might regret it." Saladin stated as he used his golden staff as a means to lift himself from the chair.

"After all I am just an old man who has been through what you have and lived it." He stated before he wished both him and Helia a "good night".

Helia could not help but to wonder why his uncle decided to hold back on telling Riven the story, _'Maybe uncle feels that he is not ready for it yet…'_

"You girls should really get some rest," the sound of Ms. F voice snapped the girls' out of their slumber as they all pretended to act as if they were okay.

"Oh no Ms. F, we were just closing our eyes in meditation." Layla offered as an excuse as the girls looked at her in disbelief as she came up with the excuse.

"Yeah, Layla's right, it required our deep focus that looked like we were sleeping." Stella piggybacked off of what Layla said.

"Girls, I am going to takeover with Ms. F so you don't have to worry about Musa going anywhere." Alisha appeared from behind Ms. Faragonda's back which caught the girls off guard.

The two older women observed as the teenaged girls looked among themselves as if they were sending a mental message towards one another, "Alright, it is getting late and we do have classes tomorrow." Flora offered the motivation to get the girls up and moving.

"Flora is right, I have Ms. G, tomorrow first thing in the morning so I know I need all the sleep I can get." Bloom stated as she was reminded of Ms. G class when she heard Flora speak about classes tomorrow.

"Good point I take that class with you and she already told us that we were going to do all of back breaking spells." Tecna answered as they filed out of the room.

The two women waited until the girls were a good distance away from Musa's infirmary room and took a seat on the provided seating, "So what is that you want to tell me about Musa?"

"Wait a minute, Ms. F." Alisha stated as she flapped her wings two times and golden fairy dust emitted from it while covering the room.

"What is wrong Alisha?" Ms. F asked confused as to what the older fairy was doing with her fairy dust when she heard a buzzing noise heading towards them as she watched Alisha hold her palm out and there was a silver fly with green eyes.

"I have a feeling that something was off when the girls were so willing to leave without so much of a fight." Alisha answered her question as she pointed her index finger towards the bug instantly killing it.

"Now…we can talk about Musa." Alisha's face turn grave when she observed how peaceful Musa, her daughter, was sleeping.

"We were spotted." Tecna announced to the girls when she felt her small PDA vibrate and checked the message on the digital screen.

"I knew it…when Alisha came into the room I had a feeling she was going to be able to find it. What are we going to do now?" Stella asked, as she was curious as to what was wrong with Musa so they could provide aid.

"I don't know but we have to find out what could possible be wrong with Musa." Bloom stated as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's say it was our destiny to become the Guardians of Heaven and Hell…" Taint answered when Holy spoke again. "It was just an added bonus that it was her."

Musa sat with her hand propped in the palms of her hands that connected to each other while her elbows rested on her elbows to show that she was actively listening.

"It all started for me when I was eighteen years old, I had black hair instead of red and red pupils instead of black. I was a shade lighter than this and stood two inches shorter, so I was about…eh five foot five. I had started a new job as waitress and found the job to be very boring but it was something different. It was just a job so that I could earn money for my black, red, white, and silver Yamaha X250." Taint started off with her introduction of her story when Musa's eyes shifted to Holy.

"For me, Lady Musa, I was nineteen years old, I had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes instead of white hair and golden eyes. I was about two shades darker than this and was around an inch and a half shorter than I am now so that would put me around five foot eleven point five. I did not need a job because my parents were both big time real estate investors and I was there only child. I was never spoiled and brought up on strong morals and beliefs. I had a white, silver, and platinum Suzuki X1000 in my possession as my uncles wanted me to have it." Holy gave his rendition of his introduction as Musa nodded her head to show she was following the flow of the story.

"It was about a couple of months until I was able to save up enough money for that bike and made sure on the day I received the last of the money I went straight to the dealership and bought it off the lot. After that I made my way back to the restaurant to pick up something had left and that was my house key." Taint went into detail on how she got her dream bike.

"But what does a motorcycle have to deal with your relationship?" Musa inquired about the significance of the motorcycles in Taint and Holy's story on how they met.


	13. Chapter 13

"My bike gang had just finish doing a three state trip and we were hungry so we made our way over to where Taint worked but not before seeing her on the bike. At the time I did not know Taint was a woman because she hid all her feminine features from plain view. So we started to harass her when I called them off because it was too dangerous because we were coming around the bend fast and that it was becoming dangerous. We should not have innocent blood on our hands." He answered with a small smile that was directed towards Taint who simply ignored the action.

"So Taint, did you run them off the road or did you give them the finger?" Musa asked a serious question as she wondered if Taint was evil at that time as she was now.

"Neither, I just accelerated and left them eating my dust but just when I pulled into the parking lot sure enough…they were not too far behind me." Taint pause when she turned to look at Holy, who was beaming with a wide smile.

"I had pulled up right beside her and joked by saying that it was a coincidence bumping into 'him' again and so I introduce myself as well as my very rowdy hungry friends when 'he' removed his helmet and revealed to be a she. A very pretty she, might I add." Holy finished the story of how they met.

"So what were your names in your past life?" Musa inquired as she wondered who in there right mind would name their daughter Taint and their son Holy.

"My name was Haley Simmons," Taint answered as she propped her right leg up at a 45-degree angle from her laid-back position.

"Joshua Turner, even though I haven't use that name in a long time, what about you, Haley?" Holy, or Joshua, asked her about her feelings on hearing her old name.

"Shouldn't we just stick to a condense story with all the facts and plots there and keep exaggeration to a minimal?" Taint, or Haley's, voice sounded indifferent when she asked Holy her question.

Musa saw Holy shrugged his shoulders as he indicated to Taint that it was her turn to pick back up on the story. "Apparently, a drunk driver who was driving an eighteen wheeler, was not paying attention and ran the red light, and since it rained it made the scene all to gruesome for a sane person's fate." Taint started off with the car crash incident.

"We end up dying, Haley died at 11:59:59pm and I died at 12:00:00am but before that we were brought forth to a council of magical beings. Just like your Navranta picks a wielder after 2,000 years, the same applied for us." Holy stated as he shifted to get comfortable in his current position.

"It turned out that our families were intertwine with being Guardians of the Gates. Every other centennial year the next year generations only produce one offspring apiece: a girl and a boy. Then we have a certain expiration date that always coincide with the other's death." Holy explained the '_cursed_' lineage that involved him and Taint.

"So no matter how far you two are apart from each other you still die, but the age does matter, doesn't it?" Musa wanted to clear her confusion on the subject about their curse.

"My parents might have had me as a male. So I would have only lasted when I turned nineteen years old going on twenty for girls we die at eighteen going on nineteen regardless. Our parents are able to still have kids but not until we died was it possible for them to reproduce and with the first-born our presence was erased from everyone we knew except for ourselves." Taint answered Musa's question and dissolved any murky spots she may have had on the situation.

"Doomed for death the instant you were born, what do you do after serving your 100 years, are you two replaced?" Musa wondered how ascending as a Guardian of the Gates worked.

"No, we just take on the former of the deceased person and their memories other than that, we are basically immortal and unreplacable." Holy cleared up any other thoughts she had about them and their history.

"Do you think she is ready?" Taint asked Holy with her eyes close enjoying the breeze that had swept through their area as her hair whipped along with it.

"Not completely…I mean we are on vacation, right?" Holy joked with Taint as Musa's face was etched in confusion.

"What are you two talking about...I'm not ready? She asked as she hoped for a break in their face to see what was going on between the two.

"It would be this new power ability that you would be able to tap into with the Navranta, I mean the true nature of it that is." Taint corrected herself mid way through her sentence.

"I mean we trust you completely with the ability to use this power but your choices have been a little provoking lately but since Grandmaster said it was necessary that we teach you than we can no longer object." Holy said after reminding Taint of the _real _reason why they were there and that was to monitor Musa's usage of her powers.

"So you are telling me that right now I have not tapped completely into my powers yet?" Musa inquired about what was Holy and Taint really trying to tell her.

Taint nodded her head in the agreement to what Musa just asked her, "Anyway are you ready to get started?"

Musa's eyes answered the question that Taint had just asked her when she noticed that Taint took the position of meditation after sitting up to her legs with a rather serious look on her face.

0000

"So what is it that I need to be aware of when it comes down to Musa's safety?" Ms. F inquired about what Alisha might tell her about her daughter and the reason for her arrival at this particular hour.

"As you know the Navaratna is a free range wielding magical weapon that chooses a guardian every 2,000 years and that it is up to faith and chance if it lands in good hands. The thing about it is that whatever Musa has been able to do with that power now is nowhere near the extent of its possible capabilities." Alisha started to relay her announcement to Ms. F.

"So are you saying that when Musa attacked us two years ago, it was nothing more than a baby working on pure instincts with the motive of defending itself?" the gray haired fairy asked as Alisha nodded her head in a yes manner.

"But that is not my concern…my concern is where Musa is right now." Ms. F stated the current problem that she was having.

"Clearly she is physically here, do you have an idea where her mind could have gone? I mean after all you did spend some time working on her mental specs." Ms. F inquired about what was Alisha getting at with her story.

"Correct Headmistress Faragonda, the problem is that the Grandmaster has ordered the Guardian of the Gates to train Musa into unlocking her full potential with the Navaratna unguarded. My issue is that what if Baltor may snag her from our side and she turns that deadly power on us?" Alisha seeks advice as well as a friend to talk about this problem that was bothering her.

"The Grandmaster declared that? Does he really think Musa is mature enough to handle that much power?" Ms. F questioned as she clasp her hands over her mouth after hearing who was the one who gave that order.

"I am afraid so, the meeting that we were called for was a test to see if Musa was ready to accept the entirety of her powers and the Grandmaster said that he was quite impressed with her. As a mother, I don't think that she should unlock it now…maybe a little later on in life than yes I would agree." Alisha voiced her concern to Ms. F as thoughts were passing through her head.

"Did you bring to his attention the incident on what happened last two years ago?" Ms. F asked as Alisha could tell that Ms. F lived in fear of a repeat of what happened.

"He insisted that it would be a pivotal point if we can unlock Musa's true potential but my only concern is with all that power what if she decides to turn on us? I brought those concerns to the Grandmaster but he is a stubborn old fool!" Alisha explained her actions on what she took after hearing the declaration from the Grandmaster.

Ms. F shifted as the possibilities of Musa going on a rampage and the motionless bodies of her students scared her to near death, she looked over to where Musa was lying peacefully on the infirmary's bed.

"Then that means we have only so many days to gear the girls up for the future battle and a just in case manner will think of something to help repel any attacks that Musa may in turn attack us." Ms. F sounded determined to not allow anymore of her students to die at the hands of a fellow student.

"I will aide you as much as I can," Alisha said as she rose to her feet, "But for now, maintain an lookout for anyone suspicious that may try to lure Musa into going to the other side before the battle."

"I will do my best." Ms. F promised to the brunette haired fairy that used her fairy dust to disappear from her view.

0000

"I want you to sit in an Indian style position…it would be something similar to what your mother did with you for your first day in training. She told you to concentrate as much power as you can to your output instead of holding it in." Taint instructed Musa, who removed herself from the bench and followed Taint's lead.

"Now Lady Musa, all you have to do is close your eyes, breathe and hold your hands in this fashion." Holy advised as he had brought both of his fingertips together with a space in between them and it was nestled in his lap.

Musa saw Taint had copied the same move and her eyes were closed but what was more impressive was the fact she looked at peace when she was mediating.

"Do you find it weird that I can mediate as well as Holy?" Taint asked as she still had her eyes closed, _'How did she know what I was thinking?'_

"When you broadcast your thoughts then it is simple for one of us to pick up on it…after all we are connected to each other through the Navaratna. And besides," she opened her left eye to look at her, "I am really not that good at it."

Musa felt her body relax as she released a breath after all she did not want to feel the wraith of Taint on a simple task such as concentrating during meditation. _'I know I can do this…just like when I trained with mom.'_

Taint and Holy looked at Musa before looking at each other with a small smile on their face before nodding their heads in agreement.

Holy emitted a white light around his body as he no longer felt the ground underneath his feet, with Taint it was a black light instead and her body hovered the same distance from the ground as Holy's.

Musa opened one of her eye to see that Holy and Taint no longer on the forest floor but were rather floating mid-air glowing while she was stuck on the ground, _'How can they float like that?'_

Her thoughts slightly made her frustrated when Holy's voice broke her out of her inward thoughts, "The reason why you can't no duplicate what Taint and I were able to do is because your mind is not at a rest. You have something complicated and you need to get it off of your chest in order to continue with this training."

"Do you remember when I asked you who was that Riven fellow on your mind?" Holy had his eyes still closed when he spoke to her.

Musa nodded her head as the thought she was not ready to answer was brought back to her once again, "Can't I keep that part of my life out of this! What does Riven have to do with any part of this training?"

"Calm down, Musa, your angry shows through flames remember that…" Taint spoke when she noticed that with her sudden outbursts a red light flashed rapidly as if to show a warning.

"When your feelings are conflicted then your power suffers greatly. The Navaratna is all about oneness with you, your magic abilities, and your emotions. As you have just demonstrated that your anger is connected to your firepower, which is quite easy to tap in for you, if you ask me." Taint pointed out to Musa.

"Alright, so you think that if I sort my feelings out about Riven, then I should be able to continue my training with you two? What if I am not able to do that?" Musa asked as she had a little doubt in their theory but with what Taint just told her seem to erase that feeling.

"Well what is your answer, Lady Musa?" Holy asked after floating down back to the ground to be on her level.

Musa remained quiet for a few minutes as if coming to her own terms with their relationship with each other, "I don't know anymore. It's as if I am scared to allow him near me because of this power that I have. Do you remember what happened two years ago, when Lord Darkar took over my mind?"

Holy and Taint nodded their heads in agreement, "Where you put all of your friends in a near death comatose stage and the fact that you bragged about it? The fact that she had isolated her friends from death giving them a chance to save her life and then end up bring everyone to life?"

"Taint," Holy gently slapped her arm, "I can't help but be truthful, it was something that happened and it is over with."

"It's okay Holy, Taint is right, I can't run from those looks of hate that the other fairies give me because of what happen. That is why when my mother suggested to train me, then I was happy that she understood that I did not want something like that to happen again." Musa answered as Holy saw Taint stick her tongue out at him.

"You still haven't answered our question about your feelings with this Riven guy?" Taint repeated the question since she felt that they were getting off topic here and that she try and put in as much time as possible for her training.

A smile appeared on her face, "For me to have a crush on someone who initially did not like being in crowds and all to themselves was something that I could relate to. But there was this witch at Cloud Tower by the name of Darcy."

"The witch known for her psych powers and her ability to manipulate illusions so you think that you are really feeling it." Taint interjected the information that she knew about Darcy, which caught Musa off guard.

"I am sorry for interrupting, keep going on with your story." Taint added after all what she just told.

"I saw when she had used magic to turn him into her slave and I felt sorry for him because he was being used and he did not know it. When I ran into him in the alleyway and when I saw his purple eyes that did not belong to me, it sickened me. I probably had a spell that I known to remove it but I could not bring myself to use it on him. So I went through the entire year feeling sorry for myself that I could not help a friend in need and it affected me greatly."

"When the spell was finally lifted I was grateful and I wanted to start being friends again even though we got off on the wrong foot at first. Then I found myself spending more time around him, I just did not want to go through what I had to endure for the longest. I knew that one of those days, he was going to realize that I had stronger feelings for him then as a friend and that I was scared of rejection if I would have told."

"So did you tell him?" Holy asked intrigued with the story so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Bloom, Flora, Layla, Stella and Tecna were walking down the hallway heading to their next class when they notice that Ms. Faragonda and Alisha were walking alongside each other.

"Ah Ms. Alisha, it's good to see you again." The girls greets the curly haired guardian in their presence.

"Ladies, it is good to see you as well. Are you taking proper care of yourselves?" Alisha inquires after returning the greeting to them.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for asking." Bloom answers for the group of girls.

"Are you here to see Musa? Do you know how she's doing?" Layla questions while trying to remain polite to the manners at hand.

Alisha close her eyes and nods her head in a yes manner, "She is doing alright. She is undergoing the training of a lifetime. So when she wakes up please be gentle with her."

"More training? Is something bad going to happen in the future?" Stella poses, since she was confused as to why Musa would need more training when she already could handle herself.

"When you have all the powers that Musa have there are certain responsibilities that you acquire with it. Periodic training is required for her to keep her powers in check." Alisha explained in a roundabout manner.

"We didn't know Musa had to shoulder such a burden with the powers of the Navaratna?" Flora states while holding on to her books tighter than before.

Flora feels a hand on her shoulder and glances up to see that it was Alisha's hand, "She is not sharing the burden of her own. You are all helping out by being her friends besides…"

"What is it?" Tecna ask after hearing Alisha paused in the middle of her sentence.

"In order for you to shoulder that burden along with her you all must undergo training yourselves. The level that you all are at now...you may be killed the instant that you step out onto the battlefield." Alisha spares no shame in telling the truth.

Ms. Faragonda notices that the aura around the girls shifts from a simple feeling to one of seriousness after hearing what Alisha said.

"Everyone listen up," Ms. Faragonda's voice rings in their ears when their attention turn towards her.

"What Ms. Alisha is saying is true to some extent but I have a feeling that once we work out the tangles in our present condition then you will have nothing to worry about it."

"Ms. F what exactly do you mean by tangles?" Layla questions their headmistress.

Ms. F releases a deep sigh before looking at the girls, "What I mean is that I am planning to offer Ms. Alisha a temporary spot as an instructor on our staff to help out with this matter."

The girls look towards Alisha's direction with shock on their face after hearing Ms. F's announcement.

4444

Musa lifts her head up towards Holy, when another breeze pass through, as she had to cover her face so one of her ponytails would not get in her face.

"More or less, when I was asked to sing for the festival. I already had my play list that I wanted to sing but then I ultimately decided to sing what was on my heart." She answered.

"So when did the confession come?" Taint asked fairly interested in the story now.

"After I came off the stage, we talked and then it just happened. We accepted each other." Musa responses with a small blush on her face.

"So are you attached to him or not? Your answer depends on how I will answer your question." Taint poses her question with seriousness in her voice.

Musa closes both of her eyes before answering once the breeze cease, "It seems as if it can not be any other way then…"

She opens her eyes, "It seems as if you have made your decision. Well then...we will train you as best as we can."

Musa saw that Holy nodded his head up and down, "I agree with Taint. It seems that if you have finally gained some resolve. It will make the process so much easier."

She nods her head up and down, before seeing them take their original position, "Now that your mind is clear then you should be able to float on your own."

'_Alright here goes nothing…' _she thought to herself when she closes her eyes and at first felt nothing happening.

'_Did it work?' _she thought while peeping out of one of her closed eyelid to see that she was on the same level as Holy and Taint were.

"I did it!" Musa celebrates her accomplishment with a smile on her face when she feel herself shift and nearly fall back to the ground.

Holy instinctively reaches out for her but falls back when he observe her quick recovery from her fall and maintains her height.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself when you are learning the basics." Musa can hear Taint's voice while she was lounging in the air with her hands interlocked behind her head.

"Oh I apologize…it seems as if I got ahead of myself. Do you mind me asking a question?" Musa asks while keeping her legs crossed.

"Sure what is it?" Taint asked interested in her answer.

"What exactly is the purpose of having me float in the air?" she poses her question that was floating around in her head.

"Concentration." Holy declares in a monotone and a serious look on his face when he spoke.

"Concentration?" Musa repeats what Holy just said to her.

"Did you admire my serious voice and face?" Holy ask while pointing to his face and repeating his monotone voice.

"Shut up you idiot! I'm about to explain the reason why we are making her do this exercise and you just interrupted me!" Taint complains while hitting him upside the head multiple times.

Holy rubs his head to ease the pain before responding in a childish tone, "Owie, Taint you do not have to be so rough with me! You big meanie!"

"Anyway, in order to understand your powers you must first learn how to focus. Without being able to do that then you will sure enough will overcome yourself with your power." Taint explains while holding Holy in a chokehold.

She looks down to her hand to see that it was shaking, _'What is this feeling that I am getting? It feels as if I am being controlled by something?' _

4444

Riven wakes to the sound of something falling when he rubs his eyes to see that it was the middle of the night.

'_It seems as if I overslept again…' _he thought when he had roll over towards where the door of their dorm 's door was.

He sits up with his torso upwards and his lower region remains on the bed, "Ugh, I have a headache."

His thoughts reeled back to when Professor Saladin entered in their dorm room, _'I'm surprised that he took the time out to check up on me,' _

"_It has come by word of ear that you have been missing classes due to you being sick but when I go by the infirmary you have not entered in at all for today am I correct to assume that you just skipped class?"_

'_It seems as if he even he gets worried about his students every now and then.' _He thought to himself.

"I see your up…are you going to class today?" Helia asks his roommate after seeing him awake.

Riven glances at his roommate, "It seems as if I have no choice today."

Helia wears a smile on his face, "At least you are starting some where today. I am sure the professors will enjoy you back in their classes again."

"Easy up there…you act as if I was a zombie coming back to life. Did you all have practice with Athena and the dragons?" Riven asks him once she place his feet over his bed.

"Yeah they did…even I was asked to be apart of an act." Helia states while seating down on their seat.

'_Just great now I will never heard the end of it from Athena…' _he thought to himself.

"It is quite simple so I'm sure you will pick up on them quickly or you can ask Tim to show you the simulation of the acts." Helia offers some options Riven could take.

"I think I will have to do that…" Riven says before feeling his head throb.

'_I really don't feel like waking up…I just want to go back to sleep.' _He thought before stifling another yawn.

4444

"Alright then from the top…" Taint orders Musa who complies with the order and floats above the ground.

She can feel something hot around her lower region when she opens her eyes and fall hard onto her butt, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"What was that?" Musa asks Taint while rubbing her butt hoping to dull the pain from the fall.

"As I said before concentration is key to controlling your power if not your powers will back fire on you." Taint answers while warning her again of the consequences.

"Lady Musa, if you become too angry then there is a possibility that you can burn yourself alive." Holy tossed in after Taint finished warning Musa.

"So you are saying if I become too happy then I might be burnt by my sun abilities?" Musa question as she wonder how far would the burn thing go.

"How about this," Taint catches her attention, "let's get through this exercise and we will give you a through explanation of that. Okay?"

Musa nods her head to show that she agreed with Taint's reasoning. "Its good that we got that settle."

Taint hit Holy in the back of the head again before claiming, "That is my line."

"So you hit me…because I stole your line? It seems as if someone is a little sensitive today." Holy proclaims with the latter part more towards himself.

Before Taint could respond to what Holy just said Musa clears her throat causing Taint to redirect her attention back to what was important.

"Take your position and continue to do the exercise until we tell you to stop." She issues out Musa's instructions.

"Yes ma'am," Musa answers before placing her bottom back on the lush green grass and mimic the position once again.

The two dragons watch as Musa took a deep breath and slowly hover and even fell a little before catching herself midway.

Holy and Taint looks at each other and nodded their head in agreement, "It seems as if she is ready for the next step."

"For once I agree with you." Taint agrees with what Holy's statement before deciding to let Musa hover as long as she could.

4444

"The thought of having a celestial guardian as one of our teachers at Alfea is amazing." Flora gushes after hearing what Ms. F and Ms. Alisha was talking about.

"I mean do you think she would keep her title or would she act just like a regular teacher here?" Layla pose to the group.

The girls decide that spending a day in the dorm would be more relaxing then trying to go out and party tonight.

"You know what, know that I think about it, I wonder what subject she would teach?" Bloom poses to the girls.

Tecna was messing with one of her many gadgets before looking up to answer Bloom's question "There is a strong possibility that she would teach some Magical History class. I mean she did say she was around when Divine Heaven was whole."

Stella crashed on the couch entering in the middle of their conversation, "So what are we talking about now?"

"On what Ms. Alisha might be teaching here at Alfea." Tecna gives Stella the run down of their conversation so far.

"No doubt it will be interesting. We will finally have a new fresh face at Alfea." Stella adds her opinion into the mix.

"Do you think that Musa would be fine with her mom working up here and all?" Bloom inquires about Musa's feeling on the possibility.

"I mean they are close but I think Musa will have no problem accepting her mom as a teacher but remember she is always going to be mom first to her." Flora answer in the best way possible.

"Flora, does have a point. Besides it means she doesn't have to travel so far on her breaks to go and do some training." Layla agrees with Flora's answer.

"Well it is ultimately not our decision. It all falls on Ms. F shoulders but I am sure if teaching doesn't work she will find a way to incoprate Ms. Alisha into Alfea's every day routine." Tecna gives the final statement.

"Agreed," they say in unison before breaking out into laughters.

"But still I wonder how Musa is doing in her intense training?" Flora asks as it now seem to be on everyone's mind.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm starting to get the hang of it!" Musa proclaims with a wide smile on her face as she hoovers above the ground with relative ease.

"Enough" Taint speaks up and catches Musa's attention, who was now lying on the air with her chin against her palms.

Musa return her feet to the surface of the ground when Holy leans over and whispers in Taint's ear, "You're starting to be mean again."

Taint merely roll her eyes at Holy's comment, shrug her shoulders up and down, and response with "Let me handle this."

"You have passed the task of concentration. Now it's time for you to move on to the next stage on the training." She quickly interjects her statement with her arms across her chest.

Musa nod her head in an up and down fashion and response with a simple curt "That's good."

She merely observes Taint turn, walks a little distance, stops in her tracks, and draws an "x" on top of the ground with the tip of her foot.

"I want you to stand here. " Taint instructs Musa as she steps away from the "x", turns to face Holy, and points to a slab of stone.

"Boulders coming right up." Holy proclaims when he bring both of his hand together, create a circular ball, and fire it at the stone.

"That should be enough…for now." He mentions once he completes his issue task and dusts his hands off. "What do you think about the boulders?"

Musa cast her gaze on to the numerous boulders, which oddly resembles the shape of Taint's head.

"Uhm are you okay with me using your head as target practice?" She poses to the Dragon guardian of Hell while pointing to the boulders.

"Take your stance at the mark." Taint simply instructs Musa in her typical serious tone of speaking.

Holy continues to observe Taint's behavior and makes mental notes of what was happening before his eyes.

Musa cover the "x" with her body, lift her arm, and release a ball of energy, which went whizzing pass the line of boulders.

"Let's try it again." She mutters to herself as she continues to fire off balls of energy the hits everything else but her intended targets, the boulders.

She glances down at both of her hands in disbelief when she poses to herself, "I wonder what's wrong with me?"

4444

"If you will sign on the dotted line, we can go ahead and make the necessary arrangements for your arrival at Alfea." Ms. Faragonda informs Alisha once she prints out a contract for Alisha.

Alisha simply remove a feather from the square box and proceed to scribble her signature on the dotted line. "It will be a pleasure to be a teacher her at the prestigious Alfea for fairies."

"Oh no, Ms. Alisha, the pleasure is all ours. The girls will be quite ecstatic to see a fairy of your legend grace their presence and fill them with your knowledge." Ms. F mention when she notice that there was still an aura of doubt around Alisha.

"You can let me know if you still have any doubts about working here." Ms. F add in as she interlaces her fingers in front of her mouth.

"Oh no, there's no problem about that." Alisha says and waves both of her hands in front of her before she speaks up again, "It's something else that is bothering me…"

Ms. F narrows her eyes at Alisha's statement before she mentions, "Does it have to deal with Baltor?"

Her question causes Alisha's eyes to settle in on her hands, which were currently resting on top of her lap. "There's something important that you must know about Baltor Ms. Faragonda for this future battle."

Ms. F leaned back not particularly liking the tone that Alisha used when she spoke to her about Baltor. "I'm all ears."

"You see when I was on Divine Heaven, Baltor…" Alisha starts off her version of an important story.

4444

"Now isn't that a sight for sore eyes…" Sky comments once he spots Riven make his way over toward the group.

This cause the group of guys to turn their attention toward the magenta haired male once he arrive within their presence.

"The sleeping dead has finally arisen." Brandon adds in to the teasing, which causes Riven to wave it off with his hands.

Riven shrug his shoulders up in his typical manner before he speaks up, "If I would have known that I would have been missed like this I would have come back earlier."

This cause smiles to appear on his group of friends' face, "We knew you couldn't stay away from us long." Helia chimes in, which causes a smirk to appear on Riven's face.

"What's going on here? You were supposed to already be mounted on the dragons for practice." A feminine voice questions from behind Riven's head.

"We're on it Athena." Timmy says in a reassuring fashion as everyone except for Riven stroll over to the dragon stable.

"And you mister…" Athena calls out to Riven, who merely turns about to face the red haired fairy.

"It's good to see you too, Athena. I was just on my way to get my dragon." Riven quickly answers her before he dashes pass her toward the stables.

Athena simply watches the magenta haired boy, gathers his personal equipment for today's practice and retrieves his respective dragon.

'_You just don't realize how much the guys have missed you in the past days, Riven.' _ She thought to herself with her arms across her chest.

"It's good to have you back Riven." She mumbles to herself when she noticed the gloomy aura that initially surrounded the guys when Riven refuse to show up for practice was quickly uplifted.

4444

"Codex…" a feminine voice calls Baltor by his old name, as he turns he spots a woman with long black hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes.

"Alisha?" he questions when she acknowledged her name with a smile that was soon present on her face.

The woman, Alisha, runs toward him and encloses him a hug, "What are you doing out here alone?" she asks him.

Baltor survey his surroundings when he realizes that he was currently standing on a patio with a view of Divine Heaven's forest.

'_Why am I back here?' _he poses to himself when he can still feel Alisha against his body.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? It looks as if you had seen a ghost or something." Alisha inquires when she removes herself away from the taller man.

Her statement cause him to glance down at the woman as he bring his hands to her cheeks, "I'm just fine. Thanks for being so concerned about me."

Alisha close her eyes with a wide smile on her face before she response with "Isn't that what a future wife's job is to do."

A smile appears on his face with his hands still at her cheeks before he leans forward and places a kiss against her lips.

"It seems as if you're in a good mood. What brought that on?" She question with the same smile on her face.

"Let's just say that it's a future husband's job to do." He mocks her when he loops one of his arms around her neck.

"You know our engagement party is coming up and you still haven't been helping me like you said you would." Alisha complains with a visible pout on her face.

'_I wonder why that is?' _ He pose to himself when he could feel a sudden urge to curb his thirsty for power rather then plan the party.

Alisha slips from within Codex's grasp with a coy smile on her face, "That's why you're going to help me today."

Baltor finds himself nodding his head up and down in agreement, "Sure. I'm free today."

He notices Alisha walking away from him before glancing over her shoulder and mutters, "That's what you always say."

For some reason, Baltor had the urge to chase after the woman, who was walking away from him. _'Not again will I let her out of my sights.' _

"Alisha, wait for me," he says as he takes off running toward the woman when he notice that his surroundings were beginning to warp around Alisha.

'_What'__s going on here?' _he inwardly question himself when he noticed that Alisha had stopped walking away from.

"Are you alright?" He inquires once he places one of his hands on top of her shoulders.

Alisha's head awkwardly twists around to face him as her facial expression contorted to resemble a scary jack-o-lantern.

"What's going on?" Baltor asks more to himself when the sound of mancial laughter can be heard emit from Alisha's body.

"You thought that you could run away from us, Baltor?" a voice pose in the possessed body of Alisha as her body turned to face him.

He could feel Alisha's fingers wrap around his body and lift him up from the ground, "Don't forget that we gave you that body to do our bidding, Baltor."

"If you fail then you will suffer our wraith from your consequences." A different voice speaks to Baltor before Alisha tosses him into a nearby portal.

"Baltor…is anyone home?" "Icy, I think he finally lost it." "How can he lose it when he's sleeping Stormy? It's clearly obvious that he's suffering from a nightmare." "Whoa, even Baltor have nightmares?"

"Ladies…" Baltor mumbles when he brings one of his hands to his eyes and moves it upwards to his hair.

"It's time to move our plan into Phase two. We're going to take a trip to Alfea." He informs the girls, who grew ecstatic at the announcement.

"Finally, we get to go torment those pixies at their home."

44444

Taint and Holy merely watches Musa produce the same results over and over again, which was complete and utter failure.

"Don't give up Musa! We know you can do it." Holy shouts words of encouragement to a slightly downhearted Musa.

'_Holy's right….I can…' _she thought before she fires another one off that zips toward the waterfall and fizzes out. '_No I can't…'_

"Spread your feet shoulder-length apart, straighten up you back, extend your arm forward, lock in on the target, concentrate and aim at the boulder." Taint details how Musa should properly stand.

A small smile spreads across Holy's face after hearing Taint's advice for Musa, who quickly follows her instructions.

'_Concentrate…' _Musa thought as she produce a ball of energy, aims at the boulder, and releases it from her hand.

A loud boom can be heard follows by a strong gust of wind, which cause Holy to mutter a "Whoa…" and a satisfied expression on Taint's face.

"Now take aim again and blow those boulders to pieces." Taint orders as she points her index finger of the boulders, which resembles her face.

Musa nod her head up and down with a joyous expression on her face as she execute the order and destroy every single boulder.

'_Whew…' _Musa releases a held breath due to all the excitement of her progression through her training, _'…almost lost myself in the excitement there.' _

"Take a five minute break Musa, you deserve it." Holy says when he places on of his hands on her shoulders before he walks away from an ecstatic Musa.

"And just who do you think you are giving my pupil time off without my permission?" Taint questions Holy's action with her arms folded across her chest.

Holy merely wears the warm smile that he was known for when he was walking toward Taint before he places a kiss against her cheek.

"Lighten up on the girl. She's trying her hardest to move as fast as she can so she can go see her loved ones." He explains his reason.

Taint cut her eyes away from the white haired male while she mumbles, "Idiot"


End file.
